


Life Happens

by ErzaDLaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaDLaw/pseuds/ErzaDLaw
Summary: Lucy finds herself at a loss with her boyfriend and decides to break things off. But what she wasn’t expecting was to find what she had been unknowingly searching for in her best friend’s father…





	1. Breakups Happen

**I’ve got no business to start another story…but I just couldn’t let this one get away.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 

Was it completely possible to be bored to tears during sex? Yes…yes it was.

Lucy had to stop herself from sighing when Natsu continued to try and get her wet by putting his chafed fingers in her—once again without dirty talk, without kissing…without anything really. While she loved the guy, there was just no passion or fire between them. She rolled her eyes at herself at her own irony and decided to flip him on his back so that she could ride him and get this over with…

* * *

 

**10 Minutes Later…**

How he could so easily snap back out of what was supposed to be a passionate moment and go about like they hadn’t just done something was beyond her. She laid there on her bed and watched as he quickly grabbed his clothes and stated, “I’ll see you at the guild!” Then with a smile and a wave, he was out.

After her door had shut, she finally let out the elongated sigh she had been holding in and flopped her head back on her bed to stare up at her ceiling. They had been trying to date for about six months now, but she wasn’t entirely sure it was going anywhere. It all started after an intense mission one day, with just the two of them, because Happy decided that he wanted to spend the day with Wendy and Carla. The mission had been intense and then after they got back to their inn, something in them just snapped and they started going at each other like animals. The sex was hot and wild and Lucy had finally thought that this was it…no more going on dates only to dump the guy later because he was completely different than how he had acted on the original date. This was her best friend, she knew him—now she felt like she was having sex with a stranger.

As she sat up on her bed with the sheet still wrapped around her, she sighed again because she knew she had to end things. She just wasn’t happy. While she knew that sex wasn’t the most important thing in a relationship, she actually knew it was just a piece of the overall puzzle in a lot of cases, she wanted that emotional connection with someone. Someone who truly knew her would know that after they made love, or fucked like bunnies, that she wanted to just lay there in contentment sometimes together or talk, or make some food together. She didn’t like feeling like she was on a timed ride before they had to go on to do more important things. But besides the sex, she wanted someone who she felt like understood her. While Natsu was a good friend and they had been through a hell of a lot together…she just didn’t think they would work. They didn’t really go on dates and when they did it was because she felt like she had dragged him along. He didn’t go out of his way to do romantic things for her; like cook dinner, buy her flowers randomly; or even just kiss her. It was like they were friends that had sex from time to time. Really boring, ultra-vanilla sex.

Then with a heavy sigh, she made her decision that she just had to end things. She was still too young to let life just pass her by and be in a relationship that just wasn’t working.

* * *

 

**The Next Day…**

It was mid-fall, but already started to feel more like winter, as she finally started to make her way to the guild to see Natsu and talk with him. As she shrunk down into her large winter coat to fight away the frigid air, she couldn’t help but feel like a bitch that she was going to end things, not that they really acted like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend. Most people didn’t see a difference in how they acted around each other. In fact, the whole guild had been more or less shocked when Natsu blurted out to the guild hall that he did indeed know what sex felt like thanks to her. She face palmed herself at the memory of Gray and Natsu fighting, as usual, one day when Gray made a comment that Natsu was going to die a virgin. Lucy knew for a fact that Natsu hadn’t even been a virgin when they had started hooking up; however, he didn’t really clarify that information with Gray mid fight—just informed everyone pretty much that they had been sleeping together. She sighed as she remembered how Mira had fainted and Erza dropped her cake. It was a nightmare.

However, before she reached the guild her thoughts were broken when she heard the familiar voice of Cana yell out, “Hey Sexy, Woman!”

“Hey, Cana!” Lucy beamed at one of her closest friends. The two had started getting close when Lucy had first helped Cana on Tenroujima. So much had happened since then; Zeref’s death, Acnologia defeated, Cana and Lucy were the next two to become S-Class mages after the re-trials. However, besides just the magical side of things, there was so much more; she and Natsu hooked up; Gray and Juvia tried to give it a shot, but that was an obvious fail; Erza and Jellal ended things; Levy and Gajeel were getting a divorce even though they just had their first kid together. Somehow in the midst of all that, Cana and Lucy became closer and she honestly didn’t know what she would do without the brunette rock that was now in her life.

Once Cana got closer, she looked at her friend and asked, “Lu, what’s up? I can tell something is bothering you.”

The blonde took a large inhale before she stated, “I’m ending it…you were right.”

Cana just nodded her head in understanding. The two had many drunken talks with each other about life, men, sex—you name it. Cana’s sage-like advice was to give it a shot and if it didn’t work then that was ok. However, she did warn Lucy when she and Natsu first started hooking up that while Lucy might love Natsu as a great friend, she didn’t see it really lasting because Natsu and Lucy just weren’t on the same emotional level. Lucy was very high in emotional intelligence, whereas Natsu…Natsu was still in elementary school on that level.

The Card Mage just put her arm around her friend and stated, “That sucks, girlie. Even if it is for the best, I know how hard it’ll be on you.”

“Yeah,” Lucy breathed out, “I just don’t want everyone to treat us differently. It’ll just be weird.”

Cana shrugged her shoulders before she admitted, “People can go fuck themselves. You and Natsu are both adults and it didn’t work. You gave it a 110% because I know you. He’s just Natsu and he’s not a bad guy and you aren’t saying he is. Sometimes things just don’t work and that’s ok.”

Lucy gave her friend a faint smile just as they reached the guild hall before she replied, “Thanks.”

Cana gave her a large grin before she asked, “Lu, would you be interested with going with me on a short mission? I promised my Dad I’d meet him in Oshibana tonight and you know how clingy he can get—I need a buffer.”

“Cana,” Lucy laughed at her friend. While Lucy had only seen Gildarts around the guild, and Cana was right—he was a very devoted father, she couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the guy at how Cana always shot him down when he tried to do nice things for her—like buying her a fucking house that she turned around and sold so that she could buy her own liquor store. However, Lucy just kept the smile on her face and replied, “Sure, it sounds nice and it’ll be good to get away—especially after I break the news to Natsu.”

Cana nodded her head in agreement before she asked, “Well, do you want me to run in and get the mission but ask him to come out here so you don’t have to go in?”

Lucy’s eyes lit up in excitement before she replied, “Oh my god, you are the best Cana! That would be amazing!”

Cana gave her a playful wink before she replied, “You know I’ll always have you back.”

“Same,” Lucy stated with certainty as the brunette went inside.

As the door to the guild hall shut, Lucy took another deep breath and leaned against the building. It was an overcast day and getting away from Magnolia for a few days would be a nice way to relax. Now that she was an S-Class Mage, she didn’t worry as much about paying rent because she went on missions by herself now.

Just as she gently bonked her head against the wall of the guild, as she waited for Natsu, the door opened up to see her pink haired friend. He gave her such a big smile that she nearly chickened out on the spot just before he stated, “Hey Luce, what’s up? Cana said you needed to talk.”

“Yeah,” Lucy replied meekly, “We can go on a walk or something if you want…”

Natsu gave her a curious look before he shrugged his shoulders and stated, “I’m fine here, what’s up?”

Lucy just sighed and prayed to all the gods that nobody from the guild would interrupt or eavesdrop on them. She looked around before she nervously began to state, “Natsu, you are one of my best friends…”

He crossed his arms and continued to look at her funny. She wanted to smack him because he was a Dragon Slayer and should sense her nerves. God he should know how hard this is for her. Then she cleared her throat, just as a tear started to fall down her cheek when she continued, “I just don’t think this is going to work…”

“What’s not?” he asked in confusion.

“Us.” Lucy replied.

“Like as in Team Natsu…” Natsu asked slowly.

“No,” Lucy corrected him quickly, “Like us as in…” then she began to point back and forth, “Like us as lovers.”

Natsu remained silent and kept looking at her. His gaze was so intense that she wanted to die on the spot.

It was probably five minutes before he finally asked her, “So what do you want to do?”

She let out a faint sigh of relief before she stated, “I don’t want it to be weird or anything, like with the guild, but could we just be friends again and nothing more?”

It felt like another painful five minutes before he shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I guess…but did I do something wrong?”

Lucy didn’t know how to answer that. While technically no he didn’t, it just wasn’t what she needed as an individual. So she sighed, yet again, and replied in a true stereotypical fashion, “No, it’s not you…it’s me.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Natsu asked and his voice was laced with a little bit of worry.

“Well nothing physically or mentally,” Lucy awkwardly laughed a little, “I just think we make better friends.”

Natsu’s arms were still crossed and he just nodded a little before he finally stated, “Ok.”

Then before she could say anything else, he just turned around and walked into the guild. She felt like a complete bitch as she banged her head against the outside of the guild’s wall and cried, “Man, this sucks.”

It wasn’t long until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and the voice of Cana telling her, “It’ll be ok. Come on, let’s go get some of your things then get to the train station to get some chocolate and booze in you.”

Lucy didn’t need to say anything as she nodded her head and continued to cry. The break-up felt harder on her than it probably did Natsu.

* * *

 

**Several hour later…**

“See Lucy!” Cana laughed as they stripped out of their muddy clothes in their hotel room, “That’s all we both needed, to kick a bunch of ass and get paid dirty well.”

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh as Cana beamed at her with mud all over her face. They had taken what appeared to have been a fairly simple bandit mission before they were to meet Gildarts at the fanciest restaurant/bar in all Oshibana later. However, upon their arrival at the bandit guild, the two women quickly discovered that it was going to be the two of them against sixty men in torrential downpour. Most people would have turned around to get help, but they were Fairy Tail Mages and after how long Lucy had cried on the train, because of Natsu, she immediately equipped into her Taurus form and unleashed all sorts of hell fury on the bandits. It was one of the best stress relievers she had ever had.

“I do feel a lot better,” Lucy said with a halfhearted smile. It was mostly true; however, every time her pink haired friend popped into her mind, her heart began to ache more and more.

Cana laughed as she threw a towel at her friend and replied, “Well you’ll feel even better after Daddy-o treats us to the best meal and drinks around.”

Lucy cracked up at her friend and shrugged her shoulders in response, because being pampered tonight did sound like a lot of fun.

Lucy practically squealed in excitement when they walked up to Uncorked. It was one of the best restaurants and bars around. She had loved the pictures she had saw on-line about it and couldn’t’ wait to go there.

Then Cana stated next to her, “Damn girl, we look fine as hell and have you seen the meat selection in here?! Damn if we can get rid of Dad then we could find some sexy beasts to ride all night long.”

Lucy just shook her head as she looked around for Gildarts. Then she smiled when she saw the Crush Mage sitting at the bar by himself having a drink. She nudged Cana and pointed in his direction and stated, “There he is!”

Cana let out a sigh, but Lucy couldn’t help but notice the smile on her friend’s face when she replied, “All right, let’s get some food.”

As Lucy and Cana made their way to the bar, Lucy caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. She should have never had let Cana dress her—especially if she knew that she would be sitting at a bar tonight. Cana had picked out a very tight, black, halter turtle neck dress for Lucy. The damn thing was so short that if she bent over, then anyone would be able to see anything. Plus the amount of side cleavage she was showing was way too ridiculous for a young lady who was going to have dinner with her friend’s father. She was dressed like she was ready to fuck someone in an ally.

“Hey Dad!” Cana called out as they reached the bar.

Gildart’s turned around with a big smile, and boomed out, “Cana!” Then the elder mage looked taken aback when he saw Lucy was standing there next to his daughter. She waved at him nervously but then he just smiled at her and added, “Hello Lucy, how are you?”

“I’m good, Mr. Clive,” Lucy replied with a dazzling smile, “How are you?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at Lucy; however, Cana had already plopped herself up at the bar and ordered three shots of tequila, just as Gildarts replied, “I’m good, but I’d be better if you just called me Gildarts.”

“I can do that,” Lucy stated with a smile as she climbed up on the bar stool next to Cana.

Gildarts then took a seat on the other side of Cana and admitted to both girls, “I didn’t know Lucy was coming, we can get a table instead.”

Lucy looked around because the restaurant was packed; however, it was Cana that answered, “Nah, the bar is perfect. Besides, Lucy needs a good stiff drink tonight.” Then the brunette slid one of the shots down to her and teased, “First one of the night.”

The blonde smiled nervously but tipped the liquid courage back just as Cana did a double shot. Gildarts blinked at both women and asked, “Was your mission that rough?”

“Nah,” Cana replied as she waved the bartender for a drink menu, “But Lucy just had a break-up and needs some fun.”

Gildarts smiled and asked, “Dumper or dumpee?”

“Dumper,” Lucy leaned forward to see around Cana.

Then Gildarts got a curious look on his face when he asked, “Wait, weren’t you seeing Natsu?”

“Yep!” Cana replied with a pop at the end.

Lucy smiled nervously at Gildarts before she shrugged and added, “It just didn’t work.”

“That’s a shame,” Gildarts stated, “Poor guy is probably crushed for losing a girl like you.”

A sad face appeared on Lucy’s face and Cana nudged Gildarts like, ‘What the hell, Dad?!’ then the older, muscular mage cleared his throat and stated, “But if you are happier this way, then that is what matters.”

Lucy gave Gildarts a faint smile, because he was so awkward and nice. He was trying his best to be a good dad to Cana and Lucy knew better than anyone that the woman wasn’t making it easy on the man.

So instead of dwelling on wondering if Natsu was ok or not, she let out a sigh as she leaned back on her bar stool and started to eye the menu—but more importantly the drink selection.

* * *

 

She ate wayyyyyy too much. Gildarts got them shrimp, steak, the best garlic mashed potatoes Lucy had ever eaten—and god only knows how many cosmos Lucy had. She was having a really great time, listening to Gildarts and Cana. It had really taken her mind off of everything that had happened.

Suddenly Cana asked, “Isn’t that Gajeel?”

Lucy had to squint with one eye closed because of her intoxicated state. Then she saw what appeared to be the Iron Dragon Slayer sitting at the other side of the bar all by himself before she replied, “Looks like it.”

“Where’s Levy?” Gildarts asked as he took a drink from his dark pint.

“Daaaaad!” Cana hissed, “They are getting divorced.”

Lucy let out a giggle, because there was no way in hell Gildarts would have known that. He hadn’t been back at the guild since the last S-Class trials ended over eight months ago. Levy had just given birth right before that.

“Why are they getting divorced?” Gildarts asked curiously.

Lucy and Cana both shrugged before Lucy blurted out in intoxicated honesty, “They never really made much sense together to begin with, kind of like me and Natsu.”

To that statement both Cana and Gildarts barked out a laugh and then Cana gasped when she said, “Look at that hussy blatantly flirting with him!”

Lucy squinted her eye again to get a better look. The woman that sat down next to Gajeel was gorgeous; long silver hair, dark blue dress, with matching eyes.

Gildarts snorted before he replied, “He looks uncomfortable.”

“Awwwww, yeah he does,” Lucy pouted as she signaled for the waiter to bring her a water to help sober her up a little.

However, Cana stood up and got a determined expression on her face before she stated, “I’m going to help him!”

“Huh?” both Lucy and Gildarts asked in unison as Cana began to saunter over towards Gajeel.

Lucy watched in anticipation as Cana made her way over to the Iron Dragon Slayer and her eyes widened when the brunette gently placed her hand on the man’s shoulder, right in front of the strange woman, and then traced her fingers over his broad shoulder and was saying something to him.

“What do you think she’s saying!?” Lucy hissed towards Gildarts.

The man took another drink of his pint and signaled for another before he chuckled, “No idea, but she’s probably causing some sort of trouble.”

Lucy looked over at the man and smiled just before she saw the silver haired woman storm off in annoyance. Gajeel’s face was a mixture of annoyance and relief when Cana slapped his back hard and took a seat next to him. Then she looked over at Lucy and gave her a thumbs up. Then the Iron Dragon Slayer looked over at them and both Lucy and Gildarts waved at him. Gajeel just shook his head and Lucy was certain that he mouthed, ‘Fuck my life.’

After the bartender placed another drink down in front of Gildarts and a water in front of Lucy, the blonde stated, “Well it looks like Cana is going to stay over there for a bit.”

Gildarts just chuckled before he replied, “She reminds me of her mother. Very protective of people she cares about.”

Lucy gave him a faint smile and asked, “What was she like?”

The Crush Mage got a look on his face as though he were remembering a fond memory before he replied solemnly, “She was an incredible woman, very fierce like Cana in a lot of ways, but once you got to know her—she had heart as pure as gold.”

Lucy smiled warmly at him before he stated, “Enough about the past though, here’s to the future.” Then he held out his pint to clink it against her water.

She couldn’t help but giggle and then decided, what the heck, as she turned towards the bartender and winked, “Another Cosmo, please!”

* * *

 

She had no idea how long she and Gildarts had been sitting there talking. She barely even noticed how the restaurant was starting to thin out. However, she was pacing herself better so that she could continue this delightful evening. Cana and Gajeel were oddly enough still talking about something and Lucy felt like her side hurt with how much Gildarts was making her laugh.

He had just excused himself to use the restroom right before they ordered another round when Cana came back over to her and said, “Um…Lucy…”

“Yes?” Lucy asked with an intoxicated smile.

“I’m going to walk Gajeel back to his room, he’s pretty depressed, and then I’m going to head to bed…” Cana began to state a little nervously.

Lucy thought it seemed out of character a little so she asked, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Cana quickly stated, “I’ll see you later, ok? Dad can make sure you get back safely. Tell him he’s buying Gajeel’s food and drinks too.”

Lucy just sweatdropped as the brunette went back over the Iron Dragon Slayer and said something to him just before they disappeared.

She eyed where they were the two had been sitting suspiciously before she murmured, “That was weird as hell.”

Just as she turned back towards the bar, she saw a shadow in her peripherals and smiled because she thought it was Gildarts. However, her face fell when a blonde male, that was clearly drunk, took a seat a little too close next to her and asked, “Can I buy you a drink?”

“No, thank you,” Lucy stated firmly as she took a sip of her current drink before she pointed out, “You are in my friend’s spot.”

“That old man?” the stranger asked with an arch to his brow, “I’d be better company.”

“He’s not old,” Lucy defended Gildarts, “and I can assure you that you would not be better company. Now, please leave.”

However, instead of going away, the man scooted in closer to her and had the audacity to put his hand on her thigh as he whispered, “Baby, I wouldn’t need to take a Viagra to be with you.” Then he reached for her hand and stated, “See, feel how hard you make me already.”

Lucy was not the same girl she used to be as she quickly grabbed the man’s hand jerked it back behind him and then slammed his head down on the counter before she seethed between her teeth, “Don’t you ever fucking touch me, you miserable low life.”

“Jeez! Let go you psycho!” the man began to shout.

Nobody was going to help the man and the bartender barked out a laugh since Lucy was half this man’s size. Finally she released him, but not before she pointed out, “Just because you can get hard, doesn’t mean you know a damn thing about how to treat a woman or how to please her. Especially if you can’t even understand what the word no means.”

The man looked like was about to do something dangerous just as Gildarts walked back up and stated in an intimidating voice, “Buddy, I suggest you get lost. They don’t call me a Crush Mage for no reason. Besides, this little spit fire here could kick you between the balls so hard that your head would be stuck in that ceiling.”

The man looked back and forth between the two before he swore something and began to leave. Just as he was walked by Gildarts he spat out, “Don’t know what you see in a little bitchy cunt like that.”

Then before Gildarts could kill the man, Lucy pressed her body up against Gildarts and smiled wickedly before she teased, “Maybe because he likes how tight my little cunt is and it feels oh so fucking good when I ride him.”

She saw the look of shock on Gildarts face before she turned to take a seat back down at the bar. Then the two stunned men both came back down to earth before Gildarts glared at the man and he quickly went cowering away. Then the elder mage looked over at the spry little blonde who was quite amused with herself before he chuckled and took a seat next to her and asked, “And where did sweet, little Lucy learn to talk so dirty?”

She couldn’t help the minx-like expression on her face when she shrugged her shoulders and admitted, “The quiet ones always have the dirtiest minds.”

Gildarts began to chuckle again as he took a long drink out of his fresh pint before Lucy teasingly added, “Aaaaaand, your daughter is my best friend. Woman’s got a foul mouth.”

On that note, Gildarts nearly choked on his drink which made Lucy laugh even more. The crush mage wiped some of the spilt beer off of his chin before he replied, “Still, can’t get over sweet, innocent Lucy talking about such things.”

She giggled as she took a sip of her cosmo and stated, “Then don’t ever open my laptop.”

His brows rose at the implication before he asked, “And what would I find on there? Orders for stuffed animals, cute clothes, and things like that?”

She tilted her head back and forth before she teased, “Yes, in addition to my on-line smut collection.”

“Smut collection?!” Gildarts laughed, “Do tell.”

Lucy never told people about her alternate on-line world, but for some reason she felt like she could trust him when she opened up, “I write porn on-line for people.”

Gildarts couldn’t stop laughing, and neither could Lucy, but then he asked, “Is it from experience or fantasy.”

She thought about the question carefully before she responded, “Well, I’ve obviously have had sex before-and several times…and although I might still be in the single digits of how many men I have been with, some of it is fantasy because no man is ever as good in real life as he is in fiction.”

“How so?” Gildarts asked in a mocked hurt.

Her grin widened before she clarified, “Most men I’ve been with only care about getting off. They don’t care about the build-up or the mental foreplay that comes when you are intimate with someone.”

“Explain,” Gildarts asked with a slight grin.

Lucy took another sip of her drink before she shrugged and replied, “For example, let’s say I am out eating dinner with a man that I am intimate with. Part of the fun is having a stimulating conversation that keeps building; nothing is off limits and it’s like a game. Then all of a sudden he looks at me and tells me something insanely dirty he is going to do to me when we leave.”

She heard Gildarts hum at her statement before he asked huskily, “Like what kind of dirty thing?”

Her smirk widened because she could genuinely tell how curious he was before she stood up on the foot rest of his bar stool, leaned in next to his ear and whispered, “You better be wet by the time we get to the vehicle because I am going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

Then when she leaned back and sat back down on her seat, she couldn’t help but notice that he gulped and then signaled for another round of drinks. She watched him in amusement as he sat there in stunned silence just as the bartender gave them another round.

Finally Gildarts spoke, “And you haven’t found a man like that yet?”

Lucy snorted in response before she blurted out, “Hell no!”

He chuckled at her before she added, “And it doesn’t make sense. Why wouldn’t a man want to talk to me like that? I’m cute, super sweet, and then when you get to know me…I’m the dirtiest and most loyal little thing anyone has ever had.”

Gildarts took a deep breath in before he replied in a husky tone, “He’d have to be damn near crazy to not give you what you want.”

Lucy gave him a wicked smile before she joked, “Well…you have met Natsu.”

On that note, Gildarts began to laugh harder and shake his head no. Lucy was enjoying herself way too much when he said, “Please god, don’t talk about having sex with Natsu. I don’t want to picture that…I don’t think it’s possible. I still see him as that goofy little kid.”

Lucy nudged Gildarts with her shoulder before she replied, “He’s a good guy. It just didn’t work.”

“I’m glad you two can still be friends,” Gildarts added.

“Me too,” Lucy replied with a hopeful tone in her voice. Then Lucy noticed these two cougar-like woman pointing at her and Gildarts and whispering back and forth. The blonde then turned to Gildarts and asked, “So what’s your type? Women like them?” Then Lucy nodded her head towards the two women.

Gildarts looked over to where she had motioned before he replied, “Nah, they look like they want to strangle you.”

“What?!” Lucy asked, “What’d I do?”

“Well actually,” Gildarts left, “Those two women asked me if I wanted to have a really good time tonight when I went to the restroom.”

“And you turned it down?” Lucy asked in shock, because she had heard several stories about Gildart’s the Ladies’ Man.

He took another sip of beer before he laughed, “Well I’m pretty sure they are hookers.”

Lucy couldn’t help but crack up and Gildarts laughed at how much fun Lucy seemed to be having. Then she quickly gathered her wits before she asked, “Ok, let’s say they aren’t hookers. Would you?”

He didn’t look back over at the women when he replied, “Now why would I do that when I am in perfectly good company?”

Lucy felt her cheeks get hot before she shrugged. Then Gildarts added, “Besides, I’ve seen how many hungry men have been looking at you tonight. Someone’s got to make sure that you get that ass back to your room safely.”

She eeped at his statement and then looked around and asked, “I haven’t noticed anything other than that creeper from before.”

“You need to work on your observation skills then, Babe,” Gildarts laughed.

Lucy playfully smacked the side of his arm before she huffed, “My skills are just fine. I just let down my guard tonight because I knew you’d keep me safe.”

Gildarts found her reply amusing before he teased, “Well I think instead of scaring the room off earlier, you only turned them on more—especially when you started talking about riding my cock.”

Lucy felt an ache deep between her thighs as she crossed her legs and leaned into Gildart’s personal space a little more before she added in a breathy voice, “You didn’t seem to mind the mental image.”

She watched as his breath caught, then he leaned back and put his arm on the back of her bar seat before he replied in a deep voice, “What is there not to like about that image?”

She knew the grin on her face wasn’t going to disappear at all and she didn’t even care that she was flirting with a man 20+ years older than her. He was incredibly sexy, powerful, and clearly a blast to be around. Besides, she deserved this. She needed to feel beautiful and desirable.

She wanted the night to continued then Gildart’s asked, “Where’s Cana?”

“She walked Gajeel back to his room,” Lucy replied honestly.

Gildarts gave her a funny look before he laughed, “Guess I’m paying for him too.”

“How’d you know?” Lucy asked in shock.

“Well the last time Cana ditched me for another man was in Akane,” Gildarts laughed as he signaled for the bartender to bring the bill.

Lucy blinked a few times before she asked, “What do you mean left with another man?”

“That side of the family tree, she resembles me,” Gildarts chuckled.

Cana and Gajeel? No way…But then before Lucy could think about it too much further, Gildarts admitted, “At least this time she left me with the best company I have had in a long time.”

Lucy could feel a deep blush set in her face from a mixture of the alcohol and with how Gildart’s was making her feel. Today had been one hell of an odd day, but she was glad it had happened the way it did.

* * *

 

As Gildarts escorted Lucy back to her and Cana’s room, the world outside was very quiet. It was after 1 a.m. and they had stayed in the bar until last call. However, there was something stirring in her and she didn’t want the night to end.

But then before she knew it, they were already standing outside of her room. She turned towards him and quickly said, “Thanks again for dinner tonight. I had so much fun.”

He gave her a warm smile before he replied, “Well thank you for keeping an old man company.”

“You aren’t old,” Lucy immediately replied in a breathy state.

Gildart’s eyes clouded with lust for a split second and she couldn’t help but bite her lip. They were a few inches closer than they were previously before he replied, “We should do it again sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Lucy added…gods she just wanted to reach up and grab him by his beautiful, long hair and bring his lips crashing down onto hers.

Then suddenly Gildarts cleared his throat and pulled away just before he patted Lucy’s head and quickly stated, “Well, have a good evening, Lucy.”

Lucy blinked a few times before the man was suddenly gone from the hall. She felt stunned but somehow managed to get her room door open. After she walked inside and saw that Cana wasn’t anywhere to be found, Lucy couldn’t help but whisper out, “My god…I want to bang him so bad.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	2. Intrigue Happens

_“Mmmmm…Gildarts…don’t stop,” Lucy breathily moaned, “That…aaahhhhh…feels so good.”_

_The Crush Mage chuckled in her ear as his metallic finger slipped into her wet heat. She wanted to get off so bad, but something was keeping her from cumming all over his massive hand. She knew he could feel her writhe on him, like a cat in heat, when his deep voice breathed into her ear, “What is it, Baby Girl? Tell me what you want.”_

_She tilted her head up to look into his lust filled eyes that brought her heart so much joy before she breathily stated, “You to make me cum.”_

_A grin spread across his face before he asked in a commanding tone, “Who gives the orders around here, Princess?”_

_A blush crept upon her cheeks as he flipped her around so that she couldn’t look at him anymore and her weeping core was exposed to him from behind. Then when he pulled out his finger, she whimpered, “Y-you do, Gild.”_

_Then her body shuddered when she felt his hardened length poke the edge of her womanly folds before he groaned in her ear, “Damn right, Baby Girl, now you better be ready to take my full cock in you and if you are good…I’ll let you cum several times.”_

_“Oh god…”Lucy groaned as she waited for the best pleasure she had ever felt…_

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Lucy gasped as her eyes shot wide open from the loud sound that interrupted literally the best dream she had ever had. She looked over and saw that Cana’s bed was still empty just as the knocking continued.

“Hang on!” Lucy called out as she tried to untangle herself from the pile of covers she had wrapped herself around—probably out of frustration. She figured it was Cana who was pounding at the door, she loved that girl to death, but bless her heart…sometimes she just worried about her best friend.

She was so startled from the noise of the knock, and extremely frustrated by the sexy dream that had suddenly come to an end, that she didn’t even look down when she opened the door. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the star of her dreams standing in her doorway. He was a massive man with nothing but delicious muscles and his longer wavy hair, which he had styled differently ever since Alvarez, made his matured face look even yummier than before.

He was looking back at her with startled eyes before he cleared his throat and stated gruffly, “Good morning, Lucy.”

She knew she probably looked like an idiot with her mouth hanging open before she gathered her wits and replied, “Morning, Gild.” She couldn’t recognize the look on his face when she realized she had called him the nickname that she had had of him in her dream so she quickly stated, practically shouted, “Gildarts! Good morning, Gildarts!”

He blinked at her a few times and she noticed that he quickly glanced down before he re-met her eyes and asked, “Is Cana here?”

She gave him a faint smile before she shook her head no and replied, “No, she hasn’t made it back yet.”

He let out an amused chuckle before he handed her a letter and asked, “Could you give this to her for me? It’s for you both, so that you can either grab a late breakfast or lunch before you head back to Magnolia. Mira just called me for a job so I have to head out.”

“O-oh,” Lucy stammered out, “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did—it’s what good fathers do, right?” Gildarts replied with a grin before his tone turned slightly husky and he added, “Besides, you were the best date an old man like me has had in a while.”

Lucy felt her face heat up as she met his cool blue eyed gaze. Her mouth felt like it had been drained of all moisture before she whispered, “You’re not old and last night was a lot of fun...”

His gaze felt like it was tearing its way through her soul. Gods did she just want to reach out and touch him; however, he finally cleared his throat and gave her a faint grin before he added, “Thanks.” Then he turned to leave before he added, “And when you see Gajeel, tell him I know where he lives.”

The mention of Gajeel’s name suddenly brought her back down to Earthland instead of the mindfucking heaven she was in with Gildarts. He was already halfway down the hall before she jumped out into the hallway and shouted out towards him, “Hey! Where’s your mission at?”

He turned around to look at her after he pushed the elevator button and replied, “In a small town called Harebell. It’s northwest of the Waas Forest.”

Lucy just gave him a faint nod before she added, “Well, be safe.”

Gildarts stepped into the elevator then before the doors closed he replied with a soft smile, “Thanks, Lucy. I’ll see you around.”

When the doors closed, Lucy felt a heat rise up in. She wanted to run after him and have hot elevator sex. A man Gildart’s size would have no problem holding her up against a wall and banging her brains out. Then she let out a loud groan before she banged her head against the wall of the hallway and moaned, “Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Lucy. Get a goddamn grip…he’s Cana’s dad.”

Suddenly, she heard a scoff from behind her and turned around to see an older woman. The woman was about ten years older than her and as she walked by, the woman scoffed again and stated, “I didn’t think they allowed hookers in this hotel.”

Lucy blinked in confusion before her eyes widened and she looked down to see her attire. “Mother fucker,” she swore before she stormed into her room to slam the door shut. She threw her hands up on her face before she went and flopped down on her bed in defeat. She had forgotten that last night she had been a little too inebriated and just stripped down into her black lacey, see-through, panties and then grabbed the first tank-top out of her suitcase—which was so tiny it showed the tops of her nipples. My god…Gildarts said nothing…

After she had shame crawled back under her covers, she heard the door jiggle and in walked a very disheveled looking Cana. Lucy peaked out over her covers and saw that the brunette’s normal lustrous looking locks now looked like a Big Bird himself had made a nest there.

“Welcome back!” Lucy called out because it looked like Cana was attempting to sneak in.

“Mother fucker,” Cana sighed out with a startled jump.

Lucy only giggled wildly as she sat up on the bed. She wasn’t one to judge her dear friend—especially because she knew how closed off Cana actually was. The blonde got a devilish grin on her face as Cana began to put her things down on the spare desk before she asked, “Soooooooooooooo…how was Black Steel Gajeel?”

Cana’s back was suddenly to her, but Lucy could have sworn she saw a faint blush before the Card Mage wouldn’t look at her when she said, “Um…nice.”

“I’d say so by the looks of your hair,” Lucy laughed as Cana began to peel off her dress before she screeched, “Annnnddddd oh my god you are covered in bruises!!!!”

Faint purple and black bruises were all over Cana’s thighs and hips in the shape of finger prints. The blonde’s mouth fell open as Cana finally turned around a large hickey/bite mark was over her left breast. Then Cana rubbed the back of her head before she admitted in a sheepish but satisfied voice, “He’s really good at being dominant…like really fucking good…”

The blonde opened her mouth, but then immediately closed it, because she wasn’t sure what to say really. Finally she found some words and replied, “Well if you are happy and he treats you well then I am happy.”

Cana briefly looked out their window before she came and sat down on the edge of Lucy’s bed. The blonde could tell that something was up, so she remained quiet to let her friend gather her thoughts. Cana was not one to be pushed or rushed by others, she had to come to terms with most things in life on her own.

After several moments, Cana finally admitted, “He wants to see me again…”

The Celestial Mage tilted her head to the side to try and get a look at Cana’s face before she asked, “That’s a good thing right?”

Cana slowly nodded her head before she replied with, “Lucy, he’s getting a divorce…he has an infant son…”

Lucy leaned back so that she could sit back against her headboard before she asked, “So what about that bothers you?”

The brunette took a deep breath before she admitted, “He told me why they got a divorce…”

Lucy’s eyes widened in shock. The truth was none of the guild knew why and no one dared to ask after Mira had tried to patch things up between the couple that wouldn’t even speak to each other—even Lily had stopped speaking to Levy. Then in front of the whole guild, Levy slapped Mira across the face and told her to mind her own fucking business. She remembered how intense it had been, because everyone knew something was up—especially when Gajeel moved out, but they never revealed why they were getting a divorce.

Finally Cana added, “He said it was because Levy didn’t want to be with him anymore. That after the baby…she changed. She didn’t want the same things anymore and she told him that she felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life by marrying him and having a kid with him.”

“Oh my god,” Lucy whispered out in shock, “That must’ve been awful for him.”

“He told me that this morning,” Cana admitted, “After we had banged like fucking rabbits all night. God he was so fucking good and so attentive…”

Lucy got a faint smile on her face before she teased to try and ease some of the tension, “With those marks, I’d say more like Dragons…”

Cana finally chuckled at it all before she added, “I just think he is vulnerable and needed someone. He probably just wants a fuck buddy.”

“Did he say that?” Lucy asked because if he did she would Lucy Kick him in the balls. Cana was still recovering herself after dating Laxus. The two seemed like a good fit and they were secretly hooking up. Only Lucy, Mira, and the Raijinshu knew about it. However, Cana wanted more and Laxus said he wasn’t ready for that next step—so Cana ended it because she didn’t want to feel used. Even though she was the booziest, sweetest bitch in the world…Lucy knew that Cana had a pure heart and wanted nothing more than her own family someday—especially since she really didn’t have her own real one as a kid.

The brunette shook her head no before she admitted, “No, he said he loved talking to me last night and he’d like to see where it goes... It was a lot fun and he said he wanted to take me out—but for real this time.”

Lucy nodded slowly before she asked, “So what is the problem then? I know you are great with kids.”

Cana shuffled on the bed for a bit before she admitted, “I guess…I’m afraid of trying and the guild finds out and then it all fails…I don’t want to fuck up some little kid’s life either…and Levy…”

The blonde took a deep breath before she kicked the covers off of her and shimmied over to sit next to her best friend. She gently put her hand on her friend’s arm before she replied, “Nobody is saying you have to take it all out in the open right now. What if you secretly see each other for a bit? Keep it low key until you both know you are ready? There is really nothing wrong with him wanting to take you out on an official date. It’s actually kind of sweet.”

Cana began to nod her head before she whispered out, “Levy was one of my childhood friends…this is against all girl-code stuff…”

“Cana, we aren’t in high school…” Lucy laughed.

“Still,” Cana whispered out.

Lucy looked up at her ceiling before she admitted, “You are right, normally girls aren’t supposed to date their friend’s ex-lovers, or family members…” Lucy felt a pang in her chest at the mention of family members, but then she quickly added, “But Cana, I know you, and you deserve to be happy. You haven’t given anyone serious thought since you dumped ‘He Who Must Not Be Named.’”

When Cana remained silent, Lucy added, “If Levy did say that, then she does not have a right to control what Gajeel wants to do with his life. If he wants to pursue things with you…let him. Nobody is saying you have to marry him.”

“Lucy Heartfilia,” Cana smiled, “You are a good friend.”

“I know,” Lucy laughed cockily.

Finally Cana stood up, after she messed with Lucy’s hair, and did a big stretch before she said, “Ok, let me get cleaned up and then we can go meet my Dad for breakfast.”

“About that,” Lucy spoke before she grabbed the letter and held it up as Cana made her way to the bathroom, “Um he just left...he said he had to head out on a mission. He left this for you.”

Cana raised her brow at her friend before she asked, “You answered the door looking like that? Or did he stay the night?”

Lucy nearly died on the spot at the question, then she realized she was overreacting and Cana was just curious—after all, Lucy had worded it oddly. Then with a deep blush coated on her face, she admitted, “I forgot what I was wearing when he stopped by…”

The brunette just made her way back across the room before she took the letter and began to crack up at the obvious discomfort on Lucy’s face before the blonde added with a pout, “It’s not that funny…Some lady called me a hooker…”

That response only made Cana laugh harder as she scanned her Father’s message before she wiped a tear away. Then Lucy watched as Cana got an interesting look on her face, but her eyes were still gliding over all of the words from her Father. Finally the brunette raised her brows, refolded the paper, and replied with a grin, “Nah, I’m sure Daddy-o is cool with you lookin’ like a hot mess, besides I wouldn’t give a rat’s ass if you banged him.”

Lucy just shook her head at her friend, because the brunette had no idea how tempted she was to actually do that, before Cana began to make her way to the bathroom again. Then before the brunette closed the door, she teased, “I think you’d make an awesome step-mom by the way.”

The blonde nearly fell off the bed in shock at Cana’s statement before she looked over at her friend who had a cat-like grin on her face before the Card Mage ended with, “If I really think about it…you might be the best match for my old Man…your smoking, hot, young bod could go for days. You, Lucy Heartfilia, could actually defeat the Ace of Fairy Tail I think.”

Lucy’s face turned bright red from embarrassment and Cana just shut the door and turned the water on; however, Lucy could hear how amused the brunette was with herself because the woman wouldn’t stop laughing.

* * *

 

Lucy and Cana had made it back to Magnolia fairly early in the day, after they had eaten breakfast—well after Cana had spent every last bit of Gildart’s money on mimosas. Gajeel had apparently already taken off because he was supposed to meet back up with Lily at their new house to finish its remodeling, but Lucy thought it was sweet how Gajeel had sent a note to Cana’s room too before they left to let her know. She knew that life was a lot messier at times than what books or shows ever portrayed. In truth, most books that she had read only ever scratched the surface of true human emotion and what really makes people tick. In the instance of Cana and Gajeel, sure her advice in a book might be something like _‘Oh yeah, Cana, you should totally go talk to Levy about the idea of possibly wanting to date her ex-husband! That’ll work out perfectly because everything will be sunshine and rainbows because you are friends!’_

She snorted at her own thoughts after she waved goodbye to Cana, who needed to check on her liquor store that she had left to Max to run while she was gone. The truth was, nobody really fucking knew what to do 100% of the time and there was no sense in them causing anyone any unnecessary pain when they weren’t sure what they wanted themselves yet.

Suddenly Gildarts flashed into her mind. As she made her way to her apartment, she couldn’t help but smile at the memory of last night and all of the conversations that they had had with the elder mage. She wanted to relive every single moment because it had made her feel more alive than she had felt in many years. Things had never been like that with Natsu…

She was lost in her own thoughts as she unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in to suddenly find Natsu sitting on her couch. She jumped from the sudden intrusion that she wasn’t expecting and asked loudly, “Natsu, what are you doing here?!”

“I got in through the window,” he replied in a sad tone without looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh before she put her bags down and clarified, “I didn’t ask you how you got in, I asked why you were here.”

She waited for him to respond as she stood there with her arms crossed before him. She could tell something was different about him before he replied, “You said you wanted things to go back to normal.”

She let out another sigh before she took a seat next to him on her couch and admitted, “Yeah, but I didn’t like you breaking into my apartment before either.”

“I know,” Natsu admitted with a quiet voice.

She leaned her head back on her couch, because this was one of those parts in a book that was never like reality. It took everything in her not to cry for her male best friend, because she did really like him and maybe in some other world they were destined to be together. But in this one…this one they just weren’t synced up the way that they should be. However, it didn’t make it any easier on her just because she was the one that ended things. Now here she was fantasizing about a man who in a lot of ways acted like a father figure towards Natsu. So instead of looking at him, she closed her eyes before she reached out and grabbed his hand and whispered, “Natsu, I still want to be friends but do you think we could take a little time apart? This isn’t easy on me either.”

“You just went on a mission with Cana though…” Natsu replied in a hurt confusion before he added, “We haven’t seen each other in a day...”

She kept her eyes closed, because if she looked at him, she knew she would start crying. There were so many things she resented him for, but she also loved him still. It was one of the most complex feelings she had ever experienced in life and if she looked at him, she knew she couldn’t say what she needed to. Instead she tried to clear her throat before she asked, “How’s Happy doing? You guys haven’t fished together in a while or gone camping.”

A few moments of silence passed before Natsu admitted, “He’s good…yeah it has been awhile.” Then a few more moments of silence passed before he squeezed her hand back and replied, “Thanks for not Lucy-Kicking me for being here. I think Happy and I will go do that today.”

She kept her eyes closed, but smiled and tried to lighten the mood with, “No guarantees on the Lucy-Kick next time though.”

She felt Natsu get up and head towards her window before she heard him chuckle slightly and admit, “Well at least it would feel more normal than this. I miss you…”

Then suddenly she was alone in her apartment again. Her eyes finally opened and she could no longer hold the tears back as she began to sob about everything she had been building up. Even with Zeref defeated and mostly peace within Fiore restored—life was still a bitch at times.

* * *

 

After Lucy had taken a nap and got cleaned up, she began to make her way to the guild. She didn’t hate Natsu, but she really hoped that he and Happy were already camping because she wasn’t sure if she was ready to see him again or not. She had swung by Cana’s store to see her friend to talk before she had begun her trek to the guild. Apparently, Gajeel was going to go over to her place later that night “to talk”. Lucy thought it was a little funny, but she hoped for Cana’s sake that it all worked out. However, the brunette had made her feel a lot better and reminded her that she was doing the right thing.

As Lucy made her way through the bustling guild doors, she couldn’t help but feel extremely lonely. The guild had changed so much. She gave a wave over to Erza and Gray who were talking and looked around at everyone else. There was something very suffocating about being in the room and people possibly asking her about Natsu. Then she looked over at the job board and figured that she was an S-Class mage now and could go anywhere she wanted to, so she let her feet carry her over to the postings and took a deep breath at the thought of freedom.

Her eyes scanned the board before one in particular caught her eye about some bandits in the Waas forest—near Harebell. The right side of her mouth began to rise in a grin as she grabbed the job from the board and began to head over where Mira and Master were and held up the job before she told them, “I’m taking this one.”

Mira gave her a sweet smile before she replied, “Sure thing, Lucy. Be careful!”

Then Master Makarov asked, “Wait, is that the one near Harebell?!”

“Yep!” Lucy responded quickly and nervously. Mira and Makarov both gave her a funny glance and Lucy chastised herself, because she needed to play it cool—they had no idea that she took this in hopes of running into a certain sexy older Mage.

“Gildarts is near there,” Master Makarov began to state, thus quickly reigniting Lucy’s fears, before he cleared his throat and pulled out a letter from under his cloak and asked, “Could you take this letter to him for me? Mira can contact him and let him know you are coming.”

“S-sure,” Lucy stammered out as she accepted the letter, “But where do I meet him?”

“Gildarts usually stays in a tent outside of towns because of his magic,” Mira laughed, “However, I can ask him to meet you at the Griffin Inn tomorrow night. I trust it that is where you will be staying?”

“I-I can,” Lucy added before she gave Mira and Master and awkward smile and stated, “Ok, see you guys later!”

 Then before Lucy had made it all of the way to the guild doors, she heard Master Makarov chuckle and stated, “And Lucy, be careful! Gildarts is a womanizer! Who knows what kind of sexy thing he will have with him on this mission!”

Lucy felt like her heart had sank, but she just laughed and waved at Master and Mira before she walked home to repack her back in deep thought.

* * *

 

**The next evening…**

Lucy had earned a damn good night of relaxation after clearing out the bandits. She had let one of them get the jump on her on by accident and she had a large gash in her right shoulder blade to prove it. However, after visiting the Rune Knight’s healer, after dropping off the bandits, she was feeling a little better—especially after she had taken a long soak in the claw foot bath tub that was in her room.

However, after everything she had faced that day, the ultimate question was now before her. As she stood in her room, with her towel wrapped around her, she let out a heavy sigh as she looked at the scattered clothes on her bed and whispered out, “I don’t know what to wear…”

She felt nervous as fuck sitting in the Inn’s bar by herself. After she had made it down stairs, she realized she might have been slightly overdressed for the occasion. Even though her outfit was much less revealing than the one Cana had made her wear the other night. However, as she sucked down her first margarita, she could see that she was attracting more attention than necessary. She was in a simple black turtle neck dress, with a grey soft boyfriend style cardigan, black see through tights and thigh high boots—yet all of the men in the room couldn’t seem to take their eyes off of her. But that could also have been because she sucked down the 99 cent jewel margarita a little too quickly and they had gotten crazy ideas in their heads about how good she could actually suck—which was in fact very good…but they didn’t need to know that.

She looked at the clock and saw that Gildarts was already fifteen minutes late from when Mira said he would be there and she was just about to go upstairs to change when she felt a large hand on her back. She was about to punch someone, but then she was fairly certain that her heart had melted on the spot when Gildarts took a seat at the bar next to her and stated with his devilish grin, “I told you the other night that you need to be more aware of your surroundings. Look at how I snuck up on you.”

She couldn’t hide the huge grin that spread across her face when she replied, “I was doing just fine down here. Everybody else has just been admiring from a far—you were the only brave enough one to approach.”

Her retort made Gildarts chuckle before he signaled to the bartender. Lucy tried to swallow, because she suddenly felt like there was way too much saliva in her mouth. She hated how she started becoming aware of some of the weirdest sensations in her body when she got nervous. However, she couldn’t’ help but be nervous, especially when she looked at hers and Gildart’s body language. She had unknowingly crossed her legs to reveal a little bit more of her sexy thighs, while simultaneously turning her bar stool towards him and only him. She also noticed that he had his left foot, god he had large feet, on the base of her bar stool and his metallic arm resting on the back of her seat.  It was like they had already set themselves apart from the rest of the bar and she didn’t fail to notice that all the men who were previously eyeing her were now scowling at Gildarts.

She rested her head on her hand, just as the bartender came up and Gildarts asked her, “Want another?”

The smile had never left her face from the moment he got there when she replied, “Yes, please.”

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	3. Drinks Happen

**Early Merry Christmas Everyone!!! :D**

* * *

 

"Oh! Lucy exclaimed, "Before I forget!" The blonde then pulled out Makarov's letter and handed it to Gildarts.

The bartender sat down their new drinks and Lucy watched as Gildarts grimaced at the letter but accepted it anyways. However, instead of opening it and reading it, he put it away in his new cloak pocket and then took a long swig of his drink. 

She gave him a gentle smile before she asked, "Is everything ok?"

Gildarts signaled for the bartender to bring him another one. The blonde blinked in shock that he had chugged a full pint already. Then she realized that maybe she had overstepped their current level of friendship since he remained silent; however, after the bartender sat down another drink and Gildarts took another swig, the elder Mage looked at her and admitted, "Makarov wants me to come back. He's still convinced I should be the next Guild Master—or at least train with Laxus a bit."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock because everyone assumed Laxus would take over soon—after all…he had grown up quite a bit since the Fantasia incident. Then Gildarts let out a faint chuckle before he added, "You look surprised."

"I am," Lucy whispered because she was still in shock, "Not about you, but about Laxus."

Gildarts nodded his head and replied, "I guess after the way he treated my Cana, Makarov decided he wasn't ready yet."

"Cana..." Lucy whispered again, "He knew? WAIT! You knew?"

"Makarov knows more than that ol' goat lets on," Gildarts sighed, "And yeah, Mira told me what happened between them. It's why I've been trying to meet up with Cana once a month, so she knows she's loved, but also staying far enough away from Laxus so that I don't beat the shit out of him for still not growing the fuck up on some things."

At that remark, she couldn't help but laugh before she admitted, "Yeah, Cana had to hold me back from me doing it to him."

She noticed that Gildarts seemed to relax at her statement, before she took another swig of her margarita, then he added, "I'm glad that she has a friend like you."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement before she stated, "Me too, I honestly don't know what I would have done without her this past year. I didn’t have any siblings growing up and had a pretty lonely childhood. Having Cana in my life is like having family again."

She could tell that Gildarts was studying here carefully. Then before things got too serious, because Lucy hadn't had enough booze yet for the real heavy stuff, she decided she needed to change the subject. However, she had had enough in her system to blurt out, "But for what it's worth...I'd love to be able to call you Master sometime."

Gildarts had just taken another drink of his beer when she had made her comment. While he was choking from the shock of her innuendo, she had the most devious grin on her face. However, the moment he regained his wits and looked back at her, her face transformed back into the sweetest most innocent one she could muster. 

He cleared his throat but she noticed his voice turned huskier and to such a degree that it made her insides squirm, "Lucy Girl, you never cease to amaze me."

The blonde gave him a playful wink before she replied, "You haven't seen anything yet."

She watched as he sucked in his breath and inside her mind she was doing victory kart wheels, because he was clearly effected by her in some way. She just needed to do a little more prodding to find out how much. She hoped to all the gods in the universe that it wasn’t just her getting all hot and bothered.

She took another drink before she switched the subject back and asked, "So are you going to do it?"

"Come back?" Gildarts asked in clarification as he reached for a food menu.

"Yes," Lucy replied with a smile.

He took a deep breath and admitted, "I'm not much of the Master type."

Then his eyes locked onto her in such a way that she knew he was baiting her. She decided she would play along, like she really needed him to tempt her, when she disagreed, "On the contrary, you seem like the perfect type to be in a dominating position."

She could visibly see the smugness on his face when he asked, "You think so?"

She let out a lust filled moan in agreement, that only he could hear, before she replied, "Absolutely."

She watched as he tried to steady his breath, but she noticed that they were suddenly a few inches closer and their bar stool seats were moved closer. She didn’t know when it happened or if they were both just inching closer towards each other slowly, but now she could feel her knee gently brushed against his inner leg and his arm was around her so that she could feel his prosthetic arm gently stroking her left arm.

Then she tilted her head towards the menu and asked, “You hungry?”

“Yes, I’m starving. How about you?” Gildarts responded with a smile as he scooted the menu over towards her—and also scooting his chair just a bit closer.

“Mmmm, I’m always hungry,” Lucy laughed in response as she leaned into his presence more so that the back of her shoulder was resting up against him, before she began to look everything over.

She let out a sigh as she scanned the menu because about five different appetizers looked good, but no actual meal sounded good. She could see Gildarts studying her when she asked him, “What are you going to get?”

He grinned at her and replied, “I haven’t decided yet, but a few things look good.”

Her devilish smirk returned when she saw that he was clearly checking her out. Just for an ego boost, she may have repositioned herself slightly just to make her breasts look even more amazing than they already did, like they really needed any assistance. Then she smiled at him gently before she admitted with a cheery voice, “Sooo, these buffalo shrimp appetizers sound really good…but so does the boiled and peeled shrimp…and this calamari does too…along with the chicken wings…”

Gildarts booming laugh filled the bar when he leaned in to look at the menu with her. His scent was so overwhelming of pine and musk that her core began to ache wildly, before he brought her back down to earth and stated, “You weren’t kidding when you said you were hungry. Get whatever you want, it’s on me.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Lucy replied a little embarrassed because she hated it when people paid for her. It made her feel like people pitied her or something…she was used to taking care of everyone else—like the members of Team Natsu, before she added, “You just got mine the other night with Cana.”

He shook his head at her and responded, “Lucy, Babe, I have a few years on you and I’ve got this. You just became S-Class this past year and from what Cana has told me about your team in the past—you weren’t able to make a whole lot because of their destruction.”

She fidgeted in her seat, because it was very true…but it still made her uncomfortable. Then Gildarts added kindly, “Someday Lucy, you will be in a position to pay back a younger person and help them out too. Let me help you now because you can be there for Cana in a way that I can’t. I _want_ to take care of you too.”

Maybe it was the margarita in her, but she had very mixed emotions about all of this. Her heart sank a little, because maybe all he saw her as was a kid. On the other hand, the way he said he wanted to take care of her didn’t sound like the way he would want to take care of Cana…no…something about his voice made her wild side burn with desire for him even more. Then she suddenly felt like she needed to fix her face fast, because he would be able to pick up on how confused as hell she probably appeared to be. Then suddenly he nudged her and whispered in her ear, “How about we split a bunch of appetizers and you can pay me back in another way?”

She nearly knocked over her margarita glass because of the images that played out in her mind and her body was now a complete flustered mess. She looked over at him with wide, yet hopeful eyes, before she teased, “What did you have in mind?”

He got a smug grin on his face before he dodged the insinuation a little by innocently stating, “I’m not sure yet, but I’m sure I can think of something. Maybe you can help me on a mission sometime.”

“Help you…on a mission?” Lucy blinked in surprise, “The Great Gildarts Clive would need help?”

The Crush Mage began to chuckle slightly before he responded with, “You never know.”

“Mmhmmm, yeah…we will see…” Lucy replied with a sassy tone before she finally stated, “All right, I’ll let you get my dinner tonight but I still want to repay you. Maybe the next time you are in town I could make you and Cana dinner?”

Gildarts signaled to the bartender that they were ready to place their order before his thin eyebrow rose and he admitted, “A home cooked meal? It’s been over twenty years since I had one.”

“You’re kidding!?” Lucy exclaimed in shock.

He shook his head before he replied honestly, “It really has been that long.”

Then before Lucy could probe him further, the bartender asked, “What can I get for you two?”

Gildarts smiled before he stated, “We will take the buffalo shrimp appetizers, along with the boiled and peeled, the calamari, and two orders of the chicken wings—one with the buffalo and one with your house dry rub. Actually…add in a basket of your fries as well.”

Lucy was laughing because that was an insane amount of food before the bartender asked, “Anything else?”

“A side salad, please. You know for balance,” Lucy giggled out before she shook her now empty margarita glass and added, “And another one of these.”

The bartender just smiled because Gildarts was chuckling too. After they had handed him the menus, Lucy returned to their conversation, “So what was the last home cooked meal you had?”

Gildarts thought about it for a moment before he admitted, “It was a beef stew made by Cornelia.”

Lucy smiled at him, because it was sweet that he had remembered that about his late wife, then he continued, “It tasted awful, because she was a horrible cook.”

On that note, Lucy busted out laughing before she teased, “Well, now I know where Cana gets it.”

Gildarts chuckled as he took a drink from his pint before he replied, “I wouldn’t say I’m great either. Mostly just grill meat and veggies over an open flame. But yeah…Cornelia was an awful cook. Sweet and fierce as hell…but a goddamn terrible cook. But she knew it at least…”

The two chuckled at his honesty and Lucy felt torn. Both wanting to know the woman who had helped create her best friend and sister. Yet there was a pang in her chest slightly at the thought of Gildarts loving another woman besides her. She knew it was a stupid and jealous feeling to have, but her heart was starting to ache and crave his attention. It made her feel more confused than ever.

Finally the Crush Mage turned to her with a mischievous look on his face before he asked, “So, what will you make me?”

“What do you like?” Lucy asked in a flirty tone as his topic brought her back out of her insecure shell.

His grin widened before he thought about it for a minute. Then after he had given it considerable thought he admitted, “I’m sure I’d be happy with anything that you make. I’m not a picky eater. What are some of your favorites to make?”

“Hmmmm,” Lucy thought about it for a moment as she leaned her head on her hand and stated, “One of my staples for first time guests is usually my homemade spaghetti, because spaghetti rarely offends anyone.”

The Crush Mage laughed and replied, “It has been a long time since I’ve eaten dinner at someone’s house if free food offends people now.”

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh and agree, “I think if the wind changes directions people get offended by something.” Then in honesty, she shrugged her shoulders and clarified, “But what I meant to say was that people have so many allergies now or they are on special diets so it’s always good to ask. I would hate to be THAT hostess that just makes whatever the hell she wants and then the person you are cooking for can’t eat it. I always try to find out what they like so that they can have an enjoyable time.”

Gildarts nodded with a smile and listened to her as she continued, “However, some of my absolute favs to make are: shrimp scampi pasta, fajitas, curry, tacos…just about anything really.”

“Well all of those sounds great,” Gildarts smiled, “I have no food allergies, so I can’t wait for you to cook for me sometime, Lucy.”

Lucy felt like her stomach was doing somersaults every time his light blue eyes caught her gaze. He was so damn easy to talk to that it almost scared her a bit. After the guild had broken apart, after Tartaros, she had put up a lot of emotional walls—even more than when she had first joined Fairy Tail. However, just like his magic—he seemed to be crushing through each and every one of them.

* * *

 

The two had lost track of time again as they sampled their variety of appetizers and Gildarts kept the drinks flowing. Finally he cleared his voice and asked, “So Lucy, why did you and Natsu get together?”

Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden change of topic and she would be lying if she didn’t admit that her chest ached at the thought of her male best friend. She hoped that he and Happy were having a good time together, especially since him showing up at her apartment yesterday was so painful. Then she took a deep breath before she looked down at her margarita and admitted, “Well, he had been my best friend for so many years that I felt like I had to give it a shot to see if it would work out. We had just gotten back from a pretty dangerous mission, just the two of us, and then one thing led to another—then before I knew it…Mira was planning our wedding.”

“Wedding?!” Gildarts asked as he belched a little bit of beer up from shock.

“Figuratively speaking,” Lucy sighed out, “But I saw that she has a scrapbook of potential Fairy Tail weddings. Other couples in there included Levy and Gajeel; Gray and Juvia; Laxus and Cana; Max and his Broom…”

Gildarts eyes were still wide before Lucy rethought about what she had just said to make him still look so shocked. Then realization hit her before she clarified, “Natsu and I were never engaged.” Then when she saw Gildarts’s shoulders relax she giggled out, “Mira is just crazy.”

On that note, Gildarts chuckled and admitted, “Cana brought her on one of our father and daughter trips and dumped her on me. If I remember right, Cana wanted to bring you, but you were off with your team. But to your point…yeah…Mira is…interesting.”

“Interesting is the polite way of saying weird,” Lucy laughed, because she loved Mira to death but the woman was a little batshit at times. Then she asked. “So how was hanging out with Mira?”

“Well that wasn’t long after Laxus and Cana had ended things,” Gildarts admitted with a snort as he twirled his beer glass in his hands and added, “So she ran off with the biggest meat bag she could find and left me with Mira.”

Lucy’s brows rose in amusement, because Gildarts seemed a bit exasperated before she asked, “Aaaand how as that?”

Gildarts took a deep breath and all he could say was, “Well…It was interesting…”

“You mean weird?” Lucy asked with a laugh.

“That’s a polite way of putting it,” Gildarts chuckled before he nodded his head and changed the subject quickly, “So why did you end things with Natsu?”

The blonde studied the elder mage for a moment, but he was very hard to read; however, that could have been because of all the alcohol in her system. Yet there was something about his eyes that seemed so sincere in what she had to say, instead of just being nosy about shit. Then there was something else about his look—almost like a hunter and he was making her feel like a timid deer. She realized that she now had about six margaritas so honest Lucy was now in the building and shit was just flying out of her mouth. She had enough food in her to not make her the OVERLY cuddly drunk that she normally was, plus being best friends with Cana boosts your tolerance of alcohol, but she had enough in her that she really didn’t care what people thought and if they were going to ask a question, then by god she was going to answer. Finally she cleared her throat and admitted, “He is a sweet guy and he is one of those people you want next to your side when there is trouble. He will always have your back.”

The two sat there for a few moments in silence before Gildarts asked, “But?”

She took a large inhale before she sighed out with a slight sad tone in her voice, “But he wasn’t the one.”

She could both feel and see Gildarts’s gaze from her peripherals before she added, “I want to be with someone who makes me feel special and beautiful. I want to be with someone who can not only take care of my physical needs, but my emotional ones too.” Then she looked over at Gildarts who had an unreadable expression on his face before she finished it with, “Natsu is sweet, but I felt like I deserved more.”

Gildarts nodded his head before he replied with, “If there is one thing I have learned in all my years of living is that you should trust your gut.”

A coy smile spread across Lucy’s face before she gently nudged the large male with her shoulder and whispered, “It’s funny you say that, because Cana told me the exact same thing about a month ago when I contemplated ending it with Natsu then.”

Gildarts smiled before he teased, “Well…like Father like daughter I suppose.”

Lucy nodded her head in agreement before she threw out there, “Well, maybe that’s why I like you both so much.”

She watched as Gildarts’s grin deepened before he asked smugly, “Oh? You like me huh?”

 Not wanting to give EVERYTHING away in that moment, she chuckled before she shrugged her shoulders and replied, “Maaaaaaaaayyyybe a little.”

She could tell that Gildarts could see past her faux nonchalant-ness before he teasingly added, “Yeah, I think you might be growing on me too and have a certain soft spot.”

Her grin was apparent to everyone in the bar when she jested back, “Obviously, who wouldn’t love me?”

Gildarts laughter boomed throughout the bar before he retorted with, “Clearly…a man would have to be a damn fool or crazy not to love you.”

Lucy’s face was hot with both being incredibly turned on and just pure amusement. She was about to say something else when the bartender called out, “LAST CALL!”

She reached for Horologium’s key, because she hadn’t realized how late it was when Gildarts stated, “Man, this evening just flew by. You, Little Princess, kept me up way past my bed time.”

Her thoughts immediately went to Perv Land, riding a fucking horse along the way, before she giggled and replied, “You enjoyed every minute of it, Potential Master.”

Gildarts signaled to the bartender for one more round just before he rested his hand near his mouth and chuckled, “Princess…you have no idea.”

“I may have some idea,” Lucy whispered back to him in a breathy voice.

The two looked at each other and she knew she would need to hang her panties out to dry overnight, because they were soaking wet to the point where it was starting to get uncomfortable. She watched as Gildarts’s breath hitched slightly before he stated in a husky tone, “I am going to come back to Magnolia with you tomorrow.”

The corners of her mouth perked up before she replied, “I think that’s for the best…god only knows what will happen to me between her and Magnolia—I tend to get kidnapped a lot.”

She watched as he cleared his throat and readjusted in his seat, just as the bartender sat their last drinks for the evening down. Then because Lucy was afraid she was crossing a line, she quickly added, “Plus that means I can also cook dinner for you this week.”

Gildarts turned his pint glass in his hand before he admitted with a smile, “That would be really nice. Besides, you know as well as I, that Makarov will throw some big-ass damn celebration just because I’m coming back for a few days.”

“Only a few?” Lucy more or less moaned out as she twirled her straw in her margarita glass.

He wasn’t looking at her, but she felt like there was something he really wanted to say but held back before he replied, “I guess we will find out.”

“I’m ok with that,” Lucy smirked before she took a large swig of her drink.

* * *

 

The blonde was giggling all the way back to her room as Gildarts escorted her, for safety purposes of course. Her arm was wrapped around his as he led her down the hallway before her intoxicated self-asked, “Sooooooooooooo where is y-your room?”

Gildarts seemed a bit buzzed himself, as they made it to her door, before he admitted, “Uhhh, I usually camp outside of town because of my magic”

A deep pout fell upon Lucy’s face, which only made the elder mage chuckle more, before she retorted with, “Psssshhhhhhh, that’s no fun at all. There are no two person Jacuzzi tubs in the woods.”

“I guess I’ll have to take you sometime and show you natural Jacuzzi tubs—like hot springs so deep in the mountains that nobody even know they exist,” Gildarts chuckled in a husky voice as his body leaned in closer to hers.

The moan that escaped from between her lips was unstoppable, and it was loud enough that Gildarts eyes widened and she him ease her back against the door to her room. Their bodies were now barely centimeters away after he eased back a little, except for his arms that kept her balanced upright. She wanted to rub her body against his massive and warm one and she was giving him the best ‘do me eyes’ that she had. His hungry gaze was locked onto her so tight that if he wasn’t keeping her steady, she knew she would have fallen to the ground in a drunken state.

Finally Gildarts sucked in a deep breath, to steady himself, before he asked in a low voice, “Do you think you’ll be all right in there?”

She wanted to scream, ‘NO, I NEED YOU TO TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF AND FUCK ME SENSELESS!’ However, something was holding her back, but she wasn’t sure what, so she just replied with, “Yeah, I think so.”

He gave her a polite smile and she thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes before he stated, “So I’ll come pick you up for breakfast in the morning before we head back?”

“Mmm,” Lucy replied with a nod to her head.

“Good,” Gildarts added warmly before he finished with, “Goodnight, Lucy.”

“Night, Gildarts,” Lucy whispered back as the tall mage gave her one last smile and walked away.

She took a deep breath and banged her head lightly against the door before she unlocked it and entered her one lamp lit room. After the door shut completely, she fell to her knees before she collapsed on the scratchy carpeted floor and kicked her legs like a child as she whined, “I WANT TO FUCK HIM! IT’S NOT FAIR!”

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! :D**

***Sorry for being a tease…*shrugs*…but most of you should expect that by now! ;D LOL *kisses***

**Also…sorry for typos. It is Christmas break and you are getting boozy Erza writing. Hahaha! :D**


	4. Fluff Happens

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the Fairy Tail hiatus, stuff happens. However, I felt a little bit of encouragement from some dear friends on here and I do promise to finish all my Fairy Tail fics, but updates might be sporadic.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to all my friends out there who are also feeling a bit of writer’s block and/or just being beaten down by life. Keep on dreaming and it's ok to take a break for a bit to recover—hell I took several years off of GD &S. Just don’t give up on yourselves. :)**

**Much Love, Erza <3**

* * *

 

Lucy didn’t know if she wanted to wake up with a frown or a smile on her face. As she remained under the covers in slight trepidation, she couldn’t help but feel slightly happy at the chance she was getting to learn more about one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail’s history and current strongest in her own time. However, to say that she was sexually frustrated was an understatement. All night her dreams were plagued of the hottest and most primal sex she had ever had—and of course the star of it all was Fairy Tail’s own Ace…Gildarts Clive.

“It’s not fair!” she whined out loud in her empty room as she angrily, and childlike, kicked the covers off of her half naked body, “I want him so bad.”

She looked over at the clock in the room and saw that it was 7:30 a.m. She supposed that she needed to get up and get ready, because she had no idea what time Gildarts was planning to come pick her up for breakfast. It wasn’t really something they talked about when she was giving him ‘Fuck Me’ eyes last night. Or when she was picturing him naked and having her bent over the bed. However…such was life at the moment as she let out a heavy sigh and grabbed some clothes before she went to shower and get ready for the morning.

* * *

 

It was a little after 8:30 when she finally finished her attire with a long star pendant necklace that nestled between her breasts. She had settled on a super cute deep maroon, long sleeve dress with a fur vest and thigh high brown boots. It may be getting chillier outside, but she wanted to look hot as hell for when Gildarts showed up—plus she wanted to look like a delicious piece of fruit just ready to be plucked.  

After she finished smoothing out her dress, she heard a knock. Her smile widened as she grabbed her bags and made a dash for the door. The grin only grew wider when she opened it to see the massive god-like man standing in the hallway freshly shaven and wearing a tight white v-neck t-shirt with dark pants. His usual cape with animal fur was slung over his shoulder with his pack and all Lucy could so was try and use x-ray vision to see that amazing torso through his shirt. He looked like something on one of those trashy romance novels at the grocery store check-out lines and she would have definitely paid for that book.

His eyes still looked as hungry as they did last night when he huskily greeted her, “Good morning, Lucy.”

“Morning, Gild,” Lucy breathily replied, before she realized that she once again called him by her sex dream nickname and corrected herself, “Gildarts.”

He arched a brow at her before he grinned and stated, “I don’t mind the nickname, Princess.”

She knew she shouldn’t have worn underwear today when she felt the first onslaught of waves hit the liner of her lacey cheeky panties. A deep crimson coat covered her face as she grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it out of the room, before she shut the door behind her, and teased, “Well…you did seem to like the other one last night more…”

Then when Gildarts thought about her word puzzle for a moment she purred out in a whisper, “Master.”

His hungry gaze transfixed on her quickly before she watched him inhale slowly and his right hand touched the lower part of her back as they walked down the hall together, so that she could check out of the inn. Then he took another steading breath, as she kept the triumphant smirk plastered on her face, before he breathed out, “The thought of being a Master never appealed to me until I heard come from your lips.”

They had reached the end of the hall and Lucy wasn’t ready to let the sexual innuendos go, she was still on a high from last night, when she playfully added, “That’s not the only thing that would be appealing about my lips. I’m a very good orator.”

She didn’t know whether it was appropriate or not to be silently thanking Cana in her head for making her come out of her shell these past eight months, because there was no fucking way in hell that she would have ever have been brave enough to say these kinds of things to a man sober before. However, she wasn’t entirely sure how her best friend would handle the idea of her starting to fall for her father. She wasn’t even sure if she was ready for that conversation yet or not. But as she watched Gildarts’s massive length grow, even beneath his dark pants, and how he cleared his throat to try and steady himself—she knew she had him just as flustered as he had her.

As they descended the stairs together, Gildarts finally replied, “I will guess I will have to see personally how good you really are.”

“Guess so,” Lucy hummed in amusement.

The two both smiled at each other and Lucy knew that without a doubt, this banter wasn’t going to die anytime soon and the trip to Magnolia would be rather pleasant or just make her even more frustrated…

* * *

 

They didn’t reach Magnolia until after 8 p.m. because Gildarts informed her that the later they get back, then the less time Mira would have to plan some unneeded party of his return. Lucy countered with, ‘It’s Fairy Tail and they will throw a party over the stupidest thing.’ So on that note, Gildarts agreed but he still managed to try and waste as much time on the return home as possible, to which Lucy did not mind at all.

After he treated her to breakfast at a luxurious little French Café, they began a slow trek back taking various forms of transportation, or not at all, because of Gildarts’s magic. However, in every little town they stopped at, he had somehow managed to convince her to go into various shops and much to her defiance—he purchased quite a bit of things for her. What she soon realized though was that Gildarts Clive was not a man who took no for an answer, in the respectable way of course. In Oshibana he bought her chocolate truffles at a chocolate shop, in Onibus he took her to a dress shop, plus all of the little shops and stores in-between the major towns. She had so many bags as she made her way to her apartment. But she couldn’t deny that she had had a blast and it felt so good to let someone pamper her for a day. She just wasn’t sure what Cana would think about it…but they bought some booze for her too so she shouldn’t be that upset about anything. However, Gildarts also reassured her that Cana would not mind and since his daughter rarely let him buy anything for her, he wanted someone to at least enjoy the wealth he had accumulated over the years. Lucy didn’t know how to handle that statement.

When they reached her apartment, she turned to glance at the large man next to her. She noticed that his demeanor changed the moment that they stepped back into Magnolia, but she remained silent until now, “Thank you for everything today, Gild. I had so much fun.”

His dark thoughts finally snapped out of place when he replied with a warm smile, “Anything for you, Princess.”

Her cheeks grew hot again, because she wasn’t sure if the nicknames would keep up once they were back “home”. However, he didn’t seem to want to stop so she asked, “So what are you going to do now?”

He took a deep breath before he admitted, “I’m not really in the mood to go to the guild tonight, but I wanted to see Cana’s store. Do you know what street it’s on?”

“Yep!” Lucy spoke up as she pointed down the road and added, “Two blocks that way, then take a left—then its three blocks away.”

Gildarts nodded his head in understanding. Then Lucy realized that Magnolia didn’t have the Gildarts barricades up anymore. She had heard that a lot of them were destroyed, but then even Cana admitted about her father after the war with Alvarez that he had changed a lot. He was still warm and caring, but wasn’t as happy go lucky as he used to be. Cana thought he used his magic as an excuse to keep from getting close to anyone every again, it’s why he’d still camp instead of staying at inns where you met people.

Lucy was about to bid him goodnight when his light blue eyes locked onto hers wide ones and he asked, “Would you like to come with me? I’m sure Cana would be more excited about seeing you than me.”

She felt taken aback for a second but then quickly answered, “I’d love to come, but don’t say that! Cana loves you—she just has a different way of showing people she likes how she feels about them.”

Gildarts gave her a chuckle before he replied, “She does, but I know she loves you more than me.”

She didn’t really know what to say at the kindness in his honesty. Then she took a deep breath and added, “Well thank you. Let me just take my stuff up really fast and I’ll be right back down.”

Gildarts gave her a nod as she turned and bolted up the stairs, skipping three steps in some places, because her heart felt overjoyed at the invitation of spending more time with him. But once she reached her apartment door, she knew she need to get her shit together because Cana would pick up on her feelings in an instant.

She let out a loud groan before she murmured to herself, “Fuck my life,” because she wasn’t sure how any of this was going to go.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

 

 

 


	5. Family Happens

**Sorry for any typos. I have been very ill for over a week. Please enjoy this tease-y update!!**

* * *

 

Light fall rain fell from the sky as Lucy and Gildarts walked close to one another under a very large umbrella to Cana’s shop. It was so peaceful, but a deep dread was starting to sink into her heart. She had loved the past two trips with Gildarts’s as company; however, she didn’t know what to expect now that they were in Magnolia. Would he really continue to want to spend time together? She knew that a homemade dinner was still on the table, but what would the guild say? Gods, she hated how she still cared so much about what other people thought.

Then to her surprise he asked her, “Are you worried about running into Natsu? I didn’t think of that when I asked if you’d like to join.”

The question had pulled her from her dwindling thoughts, “Hm? Oh…uh…no. He’s probably still fishing with Happy anyways. It’s kind of more everyone else...”

Gildarts nodded his head and Lucy couldn’t help but study his facial expression. He seemed to be in a deep line of thought before she asked, “Is there any particular reason why you thought I might be worried?”

They were nearly to Cana’s shop when Gildarts’s hungry eyes looked at her. They both stopped walking and she was certain that time had frozen and nothing existed except for the two of them before Gildarts replied in a low voice, “I just think it will become obvious that I won’t be able to take my eyes off of you.”

If she couldn’t see her own breath because of the chill in the air, she was fairly certain that she had had a heart attack and died there on the spot. Instead she knew she was somehow still alive so she tried to take a steadying breath before she whispered out, “Yeah…I’m pretty certain that every Dragon Slayer will be able to smell my arousal whenever you are around.”

“Lucy,” Gildarts breathed in huskily as he reached out for her.

But before anything could happen, they both heard Cana yell, “What the fuck are you doing in my store?!”

Lucy immediately went into protective best friend mode as her head whipped to look into Cana’s store, because she could hear a hint of desperation in Cana’s voice. “Who in the actual fuck,” Lucy spat out but Gildarts didn’t care because his eyes were narrowed too at the sound of his daughter’s distress.

The brief romantic moment was over when Lucy stepped up to the shop and opened the liquor store door to see Cana shaking behind the counter and a tall, muscular blonde Lightning Dragon Slayer staring at her brunette friend.”

Lucy could feel Gildarts behind her just as Laxus answered Cana, “I just wanted to check on you.”

Cana snorted in disgust before she quipped back, “Where were you then when we were hooking up or when I ended things?! That’s when I needed you to check up on me! I sure as hell don’t need it now.”

Laxus didn’t reply, but remained motionless. Lucy could see the tears start to well up in Cana’s eyes and she wasn’t having it. “Hey Cana! Hey Laxus!” Lucy pipped up as she entered the store with Gildart’s at her heels.

Laxus’s eyes immediately went past Lucy and straight onto Gildarts who was radiating the most protective fatherly aura Lucy had ever felt on someone. Finally Gildarts stated in a flat voice that actually sent shivers down Lucy’s spine, “Laxus.”

“Gildarts,” Laxus replied, “I didn’t know you were coming back into town.”

Cana took the opportunity to sneak away to her upstairs loft apartment as Lucy went behind the register. She often helped Cana run the store, especially since she was so good with finances, before Gildarts smirked in a way that turned both Lucy on and terrified her.

Laxus gave her a curious look and her first thought was, _‘Oh shit. Here’s the first Dragon Slayer that knows how attracted I am to Cana’s father.’_ Then her second thought was, _‘Good pig, know that I’m turned on by Gildarts fucking Clive.’_

“Master Makarov sent for me,” Gildarts replied in a somewhat threatening tone, “It appears that many of his children are in need of a good spanking.”

“Yeah we are,” Lucy breathed out in barely a whisper.

Now she knew for sure that Laxus knew something was up because the blonde Dragon Slayer didn’t know whether or not to look at her or Gildarts. However, Lucy’s eyes weren’t moving away from Gildarts.

Finally Laxus just tried to play it cool before he replied to Gildarts, “Well, welcome home.”

The blonde Dragon Slayer attempted to leave the store, but not before Gildarts closed the umbrella and added, “And Laxus, don’t think I’m not aware of what you did to my only daughter.”

Lucy’s brows rose as Laxus froze before he left the shop. Once he was gone and the store door closed behind him, Gildarts let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his hand in his masculine stubble. His sad eyes looked at her before he replied, “Makarov wasn’t joking in his letter.”

She shook her head no because she could tell Gildarts was trying to process everything before she stated, “The past few years have been pretty hard on everyone. When we weren’t fighting for our lives or saving the world again, everyone started turning towards someone to find some sort of happiness. I think though instead of finding the right person we should be with, we turned to what was easy or what made sense at the time. Now we are all living the consequences of those impulsive actions. Fairy Tail has always been impulsive and I don’t think a lot of people are really ready to grow the fuck up.”

She gave him a weak smile and before she started to cry by her own honesty she asked, “Do you think you can run the counter for a minute while I go check on Cana?”

His face softened before he nodded his head and then Lucy turned to dash upstairs to check on her best friend. 

She gave a light knock at the door before she called out, “Cana, it’s Lucy…I’m coming in.”

There was no reply, but she even had a key to Cana’s house so she knew it was cool to come in, unlike when Team Natsu would just barge in without warning. She looked around and saw Cana going through the liquor cabinet and swearing like a sailor. She smiled faintly and went to take a seat at Cana’s bar before she asked, “Cana, you want to talk about it?”

After Cana found a particular good vintage wine, she slammed the cabinet door closed and shouted, “How dare that Mother Fucker just show up here! What gives him the right to think he can just fucking walk into my store and ask me how I am?! Who the fuck does he think he is?!”

Lucy opened her mouth, then immediately closed it, because she wasn’t sure if Cana was wanting an answer or needing to get stuff out of her system. Instead Lucy took a deep breath in and simply remained quiet.

Then Cana added, “It makes me so fucking angry! I wanted to be with him! I wanted a family WITH him! And he was the one that wasn’t ready! He was the one that just wanted a fuck buddy to relieve stress! It makes me so fucking mad and I feel ugly and used!”

At that comment, Lucy couldn’t remain quiet when she stated, “Cana, dear, please listen to me for a second.”

The brunette was angry crying and Lucy couldn’t hold that against her. Cana didn’t cry much and when she did, it was usually because she was pissed as hell. She could see that her friend was still shaking when Cana’s purple eyes finally looked at her. Lucy gave her a faint smile before she calmly stated, “Laxus didn’t have a right to show up here and I’m sorry that happened to you. However, you are not ugly and just because you opened your heart up to someone who didn’t reciprocate your affections, doesn’t mean you were wrong. I can see why you feel used, but don’t beat yourself up for taking a chance on someone. It is his loss.”

Cana was trying to wipe away tears as she nodded before she added, “I’m just so pissed. You know he probably only showed up here because he could smell Gajeel on me at the Guild. He’s afraid I’m moving on.”

Lucy’s eyes widened because she hadn’t even considered that with Laxus and Cana. She just nodded her head in agreement before she asked, “Are you worried he will tell people?”

“Fuck no. I’ve got way more dirt on him than he has on me,” Cana sighed as she uncorked the bottle of wine and added, “I think he’s just pissed because Dragons are so fucking territorial and you can see that with all of our Dragon Slayers that they have certain things they believe belong to them. He’s probably more pissed that I am getting the best damn sex I have ever had in my entire life from a man that does want me and it isn’t him.”

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh at Cana’s statement, because it was entirely true. She thought about this last year when Wendy finally started her period and there was only one slice of chocolate strawberry cake left in the guild. She never thought someone would actually fight Erza over cake, but Wendy sure as hell wasn’t backing down. It was somewhat funny and now all the girls kept pretty good track of when it was going to be Wendy’s time of the month.

Finally Lucy asked, “Have you and Gajeel talked about that aspect of it? How the other Dragon Slayers will know?”

Cana shook her head yes before she answered, “We did talk about it and Gajeel said the Dragon Slayers notice a lot more than they let on, but since they can’t control their magic Master Makarov made it very clear to each of them that they are not allowed to discuss private matters, like smells, unless someone’s life is in danger.”

Lucy nodded her head in understanding, before she replied, “That makes sense. Otherwise the Guild would be even more gossipy than it already is.”

“Exactly,” Cana sighed as she poured herself and Lucy a glass of wine.

As Cana chugged her first glass of wine, Lucy couldn’t help but twirl her stemmed glass in her hands before she cleared her throat and pointed out, “Ummm…Cana…your dad is downstairs…”

“Oh god…” Cana whined, “I forgot I saw him with you.” She poured herself some more wine before she ran her fingers through her hair and asked, “He saw the whole thing, didn’t he?”

Lucy gave her best friend a nod before she too drank from her glass.

“Goddamnit,” Cana murmured, “All I want to do is for us two to get shit faced tonight.”

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh at the statement before Cana added, “It’s not even 9 p.m. what kind of liquor store owner would I be if I closed this early?”

“Have you eaten dinner?” Lucy asked curiously.

Cana shook her head no before Lucy proposed, “Well neither have we, so what if we order some takeout? I can run the store until the takeout arrives and then we can close a few minutes early for the night?”

Cana gave her a faint smile before she agreed, “Lucy, have I ever told you that you are the best friend a girl could ever have?”

Lucy laughed at the praise before she replied, “You may have mentioned it a time or two. You are the same, girlie.”

“Damn straight,” Cana cheered as they clinked their glasses together before she asked, “What kind of takeout should we get? Pizza, Chinese, Thai, Indian?”

“Ohhhhh,” Lucy giggled, “Either Thai or Indian, please!”

Cana nodded before she pulled out a communications lacrima and began to order them a feast of Thai food. Lucy just waved at Cana that she was going to go work the store and made her way out of the apartment.

The moment she closed the door and descended the stairs, Gildarts was at the foot of them asking, “How is she?”

Lucy gave the worried father a smile before she reassured him, “She will be fine. Although, we are all going to get shit faced tonight so be ready for that.”

The gruff man couldn’t help but laugh before Lucy added, “Cana is ordering some takeout for us all and I said I’d work the store until the delivery guy arrives. It’d be good if you two caught up.”

She felt extremely nervous as Gildarts’s gaze looked her up and down. She went to stand by him behind the counter and she wanted so badly to reach out to him and hug him. Their lives were weird and complicated right now, but something about his muscular arms made the world seemed like less of a shitty place.

He leaned closer towards her so they were touching before he asked, “I suppose I’m not supposed to bring up Laxus’s little visit?”

She shook her head violently no, but kept a smile on her face, before she pointed out, “That’d be a really bad idea.”

He chuckled before as he nodded and then stated, “Thank you, Lucy. I’m glad Cana has someone like you in her life.”

She couldn’t help but smile at him and maybe it was the one glass of wine in her, but she knew she couldn’t blame it on that, when she whispered back, “You have me too.”

His eyes clouded with lust before he grunted, “Not yet I don’t.”

She bit her lip and then couldn’t help but let out a low moan when he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and walked past her to go speak with his daughter.

She finally let out the breath she had been holding in when she heard Cana’s apartment door close behind him before she sighed and let her head slump onto the counter, “Gods he is so sexy.”

* * *

 

Gildarts walked into his daughter’s apartment and sat his pack down. He saw his beautiful daughter pouring him and her a drink. He wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry he was that he hadn’t been there in her life and to protect her from lecherous men. But he knew that she wouldn’t want that.

As he made his way to take a seat at her bar, his daughter looked up at him with a smirk and flatly asked, “So Dad, are we going to talk about how you want to fuck my best friend?”

* * *

 

It was nearing 10 when the Thai finally arrived. Lucy had helped a few last minute customers before she paid for the takeout and closed down the store. She hoped that Cana and Gildarts had a good time catching up as she carried their food up the stairs.

When she reached the top, she wasn’t expecting the door to be suddenly flung open with a very inebriated Cana grinning at her like a cat who had just caught a mouse. The brunette quickly grabbed some of the food bags and encouraged her in, “Get in here you sexy woman and let me get you another glass of wine!”

“Oh, um, ok,” Lucy awkwardly said before she looked over at the bar where Gildarts was sitting with his hand over his eyes with a glass of scotch.

“Lucy,” Cana broke her attention, “Go ahead and have a seat next to Dad.”

Lucy did as she was commanded after she sat down her food bags next to the ones Cana had just sat down. Cana practically danced around the kitchen as she whispered to her drunken self, “We’ve got to celebrate this event.”

Lucy glanced over at Gildarts because she was confused as fuck. What they hell had they been doing the past hour? When Cana turned her back to them to get some plates out of her cabinets, Lucy leaned over and whispered, “What are we celebrating?”

Gildarts gave her a look that confused her even more and then when Lucy glanced back at Cana, Cana was turned around practically beaming at them. Then as the brunette began to unpack the take-out, she asked, “So Lucy, what do you think of my Dad? Isn’t he great?!”

Gildarts began to pour her a glass of wine, because Cana had already forgotten it, before he whispered, “Brace yourself…”

Lucy suddenly felt incredibly nervous before she replied, “Of course I think he’s great…”

Cana twirled around in a drunken state before she added, “And you a great! You are the best friend anyone could ever have!”

“Thank you…” Lucy stated in an uncertain voice as to where this was going.

Cana just waved at her before she blurted out, “Which is why you both have my blessing to fuck as much as you want!”

Lucy choked on her wine and Gildarts’s hand went back up to his eyes; however, Cana just remained intoxicatingly happy.

After Lucy came back down to Earthland she asked, “I’m sorry…what now?”

Cana just gave her a knowing smirk before she teased, “It all makes sense now. Dad’s letter the other day, him buying you presents today, and you happier than I have seen you since we became S-Class mages. Your secrets are safe with me!”

“Weeeeeee haven’t done anything though…” Lucy pointed out because she was somewhat shocked at how well Cana was taking this. Most girls would be pissed that their best friend wanted to bang their friend’s dad’s brains out.

“Yet!” Cana laughed before she reminded Lucy, “I already told you that you’d make an awesome step-mom!”

Then before anything else could be said, Cana blurted out, “Man I need to piss,” then disappeared from the room.

Lucy turned towards Gildarts and asked in a frantic voice, “What the hell just happened?!”

When Gildarts’s finally looked at her, she felt her heart skip a beat when he sighed and admitted, “She could see right through me.”

Then before Lucy could ask anything else, drunken Cana returned from the bathroom and cheered, “Let’s watch a movie where a girl beats the shit out of a bunch of men!”

* * *

 

Weird…just fucking weird…was the only thing that kept running through Lucy’s mind. She honestly didn’t know how to act or what to say the entire night so she sat there stone cold silent, unless someone asked a direct question. She supposed the one good thing that came out of the evening was that Gildarts and Lucy provided Cana a distraction from the Laxus incident. However, she didn’t know what to think of her best friend’s rant about having her blessing to sleep with her father…it was just too…weird.

After Lucy helped Cana to her room, because it was well after 2 a.m., the brunette unceremoniously collapsed on the bed with a giggle. Lucy let out a sigh, because she was not even buzzed. She had been too afraid to drink because she knew how incorrigible she was when drunk and if Cana would have tried to make her kiss Gildarts like a Ken and Barbie doll then Lucy would have been the first to get in that lineup.

When she pulled the blankets up over her friend, the brunette was still giggling before she tried to say, “Lushy….”

Lucy couldn’t help but smile at the giggling drunk before she asked, “Yes, Cana?”

“I’m really really really really really cool with you and my Dad,” Cana said happily.

“I know, Cana,” Lucy sighed, “Just try and get some sleep and we will talk in the morning.”

The brunette just nodded before she added, “And thank you for taking my mind off of He Who Must Not Be Named.”

“Of course,” Lucy patted her friend’s shoulder, “You were there for me with Natsu. I’ll be there for you through this too.”

Cana finally closed her eyes and mumbled some sort of love you to her and as Lucy was about to close the door behind her, she heard Cana said, “At least Mira will leave my Dad alone now.”

Lucy’s brows furrowed together, because she had no idea what that meant. She began to rub her temples and knew she should try and clean some stuff up before she passed out on the couch and then was surprised when she saw Gildarts had already cleaned up the counters and was wiping them down.

“Is she asleep?” Gildarts asked her.

“Yeah,” Lucy replied, “Or at least about to be any second.”

“Good,” Gildarts replied as he threw down the kitchen towel and in one step he had her lithe body pressed up against the hallway wall before the Crush Mage crashed his lips down onto hers.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! <3 :D **


	6. Build-up Happens

**Hope you pervs enjoy the tease and please understand…my writer’s side is a bit sadistic…lol…but you all know that by now with my cliffhangers!**

* * *

 

Lucy’s body was instantaneous to Gildart’s seduction. His muscular physique felt so dominating above her own and when his lips met hers, she could feel the hunger and desire behind every movement. They had been tiptoeing around their feelings their past few meetings and now it was all breaking lose. She felt her need growing even more when his impressive manhood began to press into her stomach. Gods she needed him and needed this. She had yet to experience true unbridled passion in her life and this was it. If his mouth could practically melt her here and now, she couldn’t wait to see what he could do in the actual bed. His kisses were better than water after near dehydration and she needed more.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and heaved herself up before she wrapped her legs around his waist—just above his massive member. The man was like a giant and she had no idea how the physics of their soon to be sexual escapades would even work. She arched her head back in ecstasy because his assault of her body was overwhelming as his lips trailed down her neck. She whimpered and tried to writhe against him as she ran her finger though his locks, because he was turning her on way more than she had ever experienced before and for the first time in her life, she was experiencing pain in her womanhood for being TOO turned on. It wasn’t fair. She needed him out of his clothes like right fucking now because her mind was turning into a vast forest fire that needed to be extinguished.

“Gods…Lucy…you are so beautiful,” he murmured before their longing eyes met.

“Gildarts ,” Lucy breathed as she tried to catch her breath.

They both froze when they heard a groan come from Cana’s room before Lucy looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He grinned at her before he kissed her head and said, “I will not make love to you for the first time in my daughter’s house in the hall, but by the Gods Lucy…you are tempting me to do just that.”

She smirked at him before she leaned into him further, her body still wrapped around his, and stated as she placed gentle kisses along his jawline and neck, “And. Here. I. Thought. You. Hadn’t. Noticed. How. Much. I’ve. Been. Wanting. You.”

She could feel how hard he was trying to stay in control and it drove her absolutely wild before she founds his lips with hers once more. With ease he removed them from the hallway as he walked her over to Cana’s large couches and gently sat down on one so that she was still straddling him, all while remaining lip locked.

After he pulled away to let he catch her breath, he grinned and stated, “I’ve noticed. It just took me a bit to come around to the idea that someone as young and beautiful as you would want someone like me.”

“What?” Lucy asked in a somewhat hushed voice so as not to wake her drunk best friend, “Why on Earthland would you think that?” Then she pointed at him as he ran his fingers through her hair, “You are the sexiest man in Fiore!”

With that comment he barked out a laugh before he teased, “Funny, I don’t ever remember making the Sorcerer’s Weekly list.”

She playfully smacked his arm before he grew serious and admitted, “You made me feel things the other night that I hadn’t felt in a very long time, Lucy. But your life is just beginning and mine…”

“Yours isn’t ending,” Lucy whispered before she smirked, “Master.”

She felt his stiff cock twitch against her womanhood and she couldn’t help but mewl in pleasure as his hungry gaze transfixed on her and their lips interlocked once more.

As he ravaged her with passionate kisses, she couldn’t help but feel completely safe. Here he was, a known ladies’ man, and yet she felt like she could give him her entire heart right now and he would cherish it completely. She had no idea she could ever feel this way about someone. She wanted to share her deepest secrets with him and stay up with him until dawn. She wanted him.

After they pulled away from their kiss, both gasping for air, she couldn’t help but ask, “Gild, what exactly did you and Cana talk about? What was in your letter?”

He gave her a smile before he admitted, “Well when I first got up here she demanded to know why I wanted to fuck you.”

She snorted a laugh because that sounded like Cana all right, then he continued, “My letter I left for her simply stated how I enjoyed spending time with you the night she ran off with Gajeel. I told her I thought you were bright, beautiful, and funny and how happy I was that she had someone like you in her life to be there for her when I couldn’t.”

She felt her heart melt as he placed a gentle kiss on her head and added, “I also said she could bring you along any time.”

“And that triggered her into thinking you wanted to sleep with me?” Lucy asked slightly confused but with a smile on her face.

“It was probably more the fact that I didn’t sleep with you that night, but praised you,” Gildarts laughed, “I haven’t allowed myself since Cana’s Mother to open up to anyone. You have been the first.”

She suddenly found it hard to swallow and was again aware of the weird sensations her body was going through before she whispered out, “Why me?”

He gently placed his finger under chin and lifted it up so that their eyes could meet before he admitted, “You put everyone else’s needs before your own; you’ve looked after my daughter as not only a friend but as a true family member; you cared for your ex-lover and ended things because it was the right thing to do instead of letting it continue; you have overcome every obstacle you have ever faced; and I’ll be damned if I waste another moment of my life hiding my desire when the woman I want to cherish is here on my lap wanting me as much as I am wanting her. I want to take care of you the way you do for everyone else.”

No more words needed to be spoken as Lucy lunged herself at the powerful man. He met her kisses with equal vigor as he slid his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands up her thighs before they found their way to her curvy ass.

She moaned in delight and grinded on him, because she wanted more, but knew Cana’s apartment was not the appropriate place or time. She wanted him all to herself, undisturbed, and carefree.

He gently pulled away from her, which elicited a sad whimper from her—which made him chuckle before he asked, “Tomorrow night, will you stay at my place with me?”

“Yes,” she breathily replied.

He gave her a lecherous grin before he swatted her ass and stated, “Now Princess, you should get some sleep because I am going to keep you up pretty late tomorrow.”

She squeaked in delight as his firm hand made contact with her ass before she pouted slightly, “You are staying the night here right?”

“Of course,” Gildarts laughed, “It’s the first night I get to hold you in my arms—plus Cana will need some breakfast in the morning and I want to cook for both of my girls.”

Lucy couldn’t help but smile before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and jumped up to head to the bathroom. She wanted to change into some pajamas and luckily she kept a bunch of spare stuff here at Cana’s. She could always call out Virgo to get a sexier pair, but then she’d have to listen to the Maid Spirit tease her about wanting punishment from an older man.

As she made her way to the bathroom, she knew the “future” talk would eventually have to happen. However, right now—all she wanted was to be bent over and taken from behind by the strongest man in Fiore and that was fine by her.

* * *

 

The next morning, after sleeping like a baby all night on the couch in Gildarts’s arms, Lucy awoke to the smell of bacon. Her eyes lazily fluttered opened when she heard the man she had been sleeping on top of all night humming in the kitchen. She leaned up to see one of the yummiest sights she had ever seen; a grown ass man in the kitchen making breakfast.

She couldn’t hide the smile on her face as she hopped up to go give him a hug. Last night was so much fun. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep but she remembered trying her hardest to stay awake in order to talk to Gildarts as much as possible before she finally passed out from exhaustion.

Her eyes blinked in surprise when she looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 just as Gildarts greeted her, “Morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Morning, Gild,” Lucy replied sheepishly as she pranced over and stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He groaned in appreciation before he replied, “Careful, I said I wouldn’t take you in Cana’s apartment but I especially enjoy the mornings…”

“Oh really?” Lucy smiled playfully, not even worried about the fact that she might have morning breath, before she teased and leaned into his body, “So if I wake up to you tomorrow naked or in less clothing…then you wouldn’t be able to resist?”

Her grin widened when he took a sharp inhale before he cleared his throat and responded, “Lucy, I’m fairly certain I know what will be the death of me now.”

She gave him a crooked and knowing smile before she asked, “Oh?”

“Yes, Little Miss,” he added before he turned towards her and pulled her closer to his body so she could feel his very firm morning wood, “And it’s most definitely going to be you.”

He ravished her lips so much that she couldn’t help the lustful moan that escaped from her, before he returned to his kitchen preparations. She felt in a daze before she regathered her wits and replied, “Having a heart attack from the best sex you have ever had doesn’t sound like a bad way to go.”

He let out a booming chuckle, but before he could respond, Cana groggily groaned out, “Jesus, get a room you two.”

Lucy let out an alarmed eep and Gildarts just laughed again as Cana took a seat on her bar stool before he boomed out, “Good morning, Daughter! How are you feeling today?”

Lucy covered her hand with her face as Cana covered her ears quickly and replied, “For fuck’s sake, Dad. I’m hungover as hell. Keep it down.”

The man just kept a smile on his face and Lucy just shook her head at the interaction before he added, “I figured as much. Which is why I’m making us a protein packed breakfast.”

Lucy peaked over and saw that not only was Gildarts making bacon, but also eggs and toast. She supposed he had to make a lot of food like this while he was travelling. Simple but good. Now she wanted to make that home cooked meal for him even more.

“Oh my God, Dad,” Cana whined, “I’m not a child.”

“Mmmhmm,” was all Gildarts responded with.

The three seemed to fall into a comfortable ease as Lucy made Cana a Bloody Mary to help soothe her Laxus Hangover just as Gildarts plated them up some breakfast.

It wasn’t long after Cana got the beverage and some food in her before she asked, “So how are you two going to handle the Guild?”

Lucy felt like her heart leaped up in her chest and Gildarts stopped eating. The brunette looked at them both and honestly replied, “As I said last night, drunk or not, I fully support it. I just worry that everyone else’s bullshit will be a lot of unnecessary shit—like Natsu…”

Lucy couldn’t move as some of the worst scenarios she had ever imagined suddenly began to play in her mind. She could see that Gildarts glanced over at her before he replied, “Whatever Lucy wants to do.”

She felt nervous and knew that they would have to talk more in depth about it later before she quietly stated, “I think Cana is right. For now…could we keep it between us three?”

Gildarts nodded his head with a warm smile before Cana said, “Yep, it’s just like you said about me and Gajeel. Right now so much shit is going on that people don’t need to know a damn thing because they will overact and probably fuck it all up.”

Lucy just nodded but knew in her heart that eventually the truth always came out.

* * *

 

It was later in the day after the three got ready to go to the Guild. Cana begrudgingly closed her shop for a few hours because word had gotten out that Gildarts was back and Fairy Tail was prepping for the biggest party they had seen since the S-Class Trials. Nobody really wanted to go, but Cana and Lucy both knew that Gildarts needed to speak with Master Makarov. They both supported him in becoming the next Guild Master.

Lucy had really enjoyed spending the day with both Cana and Gildarts. She felt incredibly thankful that her best friend supported her decision, but the weight of what everyone would think and do was starting to weigh heavily on her. She had felt so happy as she thought about that first evening hanging out with Gildarts and Cana at Uncorked. She had finally did something that was best for her, dump Natsu, and now she felt like she was doing what was also best for her. But she wasn’t convinced everyone would be as understanding or supportive as Cana.

She was deep in her thoughts when they walked into the Guild and streamers and banners began to fall that were welcoming Gildarts home. She took a deep breath in as everyone began to make their way to welcome their strongest member home. Then she thought about how sad Natsu would be when he found out he wasn’t here at the party.

Cana motioned for her to come join her, but then the brunette’s attention went to Gajeel in the corner with his son and Lily. Gajeel nodded for the Card Mage to come over and then Cana whispered to Lucy, “Will you come with me so that people don’t suspect anything?”

“Of course,” Lucy whispered back.

The two girls made their way over just as Gajeel tucked his son into a stroller. Lucy could tell that no one was paying attention to them except for Laxus who was across the room. The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked menacing, but then Lucy couldn’t help but notice when Gajeel shot the man a threatening glance back.

When they reached the table, Cana asked, “What’s up?”

Lucy felt like a third wheel until she felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks when Gajeel whispered to them, “Levy is leaving the guild.”

“What?” Cana asked in a whisper and the two girls took a seat opposite the man.

The Iron Dragon Slayer just nodded before he replied back in a low voice, “She is leaving Gallium with me to go to Mermaid Heel.”

“Did she say why?” Lucy asked.

“No,” Lily was the one who replied curtly, “I don’t care that she is leaving this area, but I do care that she cares so little for her son.”

Lucy could tell that Cana was trying to process it all, and Gajeel seemed to be overwhelmed with the idea of being a single father, before the blonde stated, “If you guys ever need a babysitter, just let me know. I know this can’t be easy on you.”

Lily gave her a nod of thanks as well as Gajeel. Gallium was such a sweet baby boy and Lucy just took a deep breath because Fairy Tail was changing even more. Then finally she heard Master Makarov stand up and shout, “Everyone, Gildarts is back! Let’s party!”

Roars exploded in excitement and Lucy looked over at Gildarts who was still smiling as Erza walked up and greeted him with a firm handshake to welcome him home. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him as Cana and Gajeel lowly began to discuss a few things about what they would do—Lily being in the know now about the relationship and approved.

As Lucy was watching the commotion, something weird caught her eye. Mira came out from behind the bar and greeted Gildarts with her usual beautiful Mira smile; however, instead of Gildarts looking friendly and warm like he did with everyone else, he became very rigid and distant. Then before she could observe further, Master Makarov came up and motioned for Gildarts to follow him upstairs…just as Levy walked upstairs.

She took a deep breath and just knew she would need a very strong drink to make it through this day.

* * *

 

Gildarts had an inkling on why he was following his old Master with the young Solid Script Mage who had been friends with his daughter and here at the Guild since he could remember. The three entered Master Makarov’s office before the old man closed the door and spoke up, “Levy child, I hope you don’t mind that I invited Gildarts here. He might be taking some of my responsibilities for me for a while.”

The first thing Gildarts noticed was how distant Levy seemed before she spoke in a monotone voice, “I don’t mind.”

Makarov nodded his head before he asked, “Is there a particular reason why you wanted to speak with me about and I believe you said ‘Your future in this guild’?”

Levy just nodded before she replied honestly, “I want you to remove my Fairy Tail mark, because I am leaving.”

Gildarts leaned against the wall in a stunned state. He knew bits and pieces from Cana and Lucy that Gajeel and Levy were obviously divorcing, but he had no idea just how dysfunctional the guild had become in his absence.

“Levy,” Master Makarov pleaded, and Gildarts could hear the pain in the man’s voice, “My child, please reconsider. What about Gallium? Is there something we can help you with? Whatever you are going through, child, I don’t want you to go through it alone.”

Gildarts remained quiet as he watched Levy scoff before she snipped back, “Master, you know I love you. You gave me a home when I was younger when I didn’t have one. But I am going through things that this immature guild could never understand. I won’t be alone, I am going to Mermaid Heel. There are women there who will understand.”

There were several moments of silence before Makarov spoke. Gildarts could see the tears running down the man’s face before he asked, “How did I fail you?”

“You didn’t,” Levy whispered, “I have Postpartum Depression, at least that is what the doctor says. I think it’s more though. I can’t stand to look at Gajeel or Gallium. I don’t want to be around when Gajeel moves on or I hurt Gallium. Master it is better this way and you know if I stay, Mira will do the shit she always does and put her nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Makarov nodded slowly before he asked, “Have you told anyone? Jet, Droy, or Lucy?”

Gildarts looked the still petite bluenette before she shook her head no and replied, “Jet and Droy definitely wouldn’t understand. I haven’t spoken to Lucy because she’s not a Mother. There is no way she could ever understand.”

“Child,” Makarov objected, “While she might not ever have experienced Postpartum Depression, there is not a chance in hell that Lucy wouldn’t empathize or try to help you. Even if she can’t understand what you are going through, she will support you no matter what.”

“I know she’s a loyal friend,” Levy snapped, “But I don’t need her fucking sympathy.”

Makarov began to cry harder and Gildarts had had enough when he finally asked bluntly, “Is there nothing else we can say or do?”

“No,” Levy replied.

He nodded his head before he walked over to Master Makarov and put his reassuring hand on the man’s shoulder and whispered, “Then let’s give her what she wants. She will at least be with an alliance and she will be safe.”

Makarov nodded his head before he looked at Levy and whispered, “You are always welcome back.”

“Thank you,” Levy replied with cold eyes, “But I don’t ever plan on returning.

Gildarts took a steadying breath as Makarov removed the guild mark, just as he made the usual Fairy Tail leaving speech, and Levy got up and left the room as though nothing had happened. Makarov continued to sob and Gildarts found some tissues for the man to blow his nose and dry his eyes.

Finally he asked, “How long has stuff like this been going on?”

“Since the war ended,” Makarov admitted, “But it has been getting worse and worse.”

The elderly man looked at him with earnest eyes before he pleaded, “I can’t keep doing this alone, Gildarts. My own Grandson just broke your daughter’s heart, Gajeel and Levy, Bisca has had three miscarriages, Laki was raped a few months ago and had an abortion and is still recovering from shame and grief, and I just feel like my children are hurting and falling apart and I can’t help them!”

Gildarts tried to process the overwhelming information just as Cana’s and Lucy’s faces popped into his mind. He took a steadying breath before he replied, “I will stay and help. I promise.”

“Thank you…” Makarov began to sob harder before he laughed and choked out, “And even though this seems trivial compared to the other things, but apparently Lucy has dumped Natsu too.”

Gildarts felt his heart stop before Makarov continued, “I don’t blame the girl. She’s smart and beautiful and Natsu…well he’s Natsu. He’s a sweet but totally clueless with love.”

“Yep,” Gildarts replied curtly.

“I just wonder what kind of man she will end up with next,” Makarov mused, “Hopefully someone worthy of her. Otherwise we might have another Guild war.”

Finally Gildarts let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding in because he knew eventually he would need to tell Makarov. But not today. Today Makarov needed to enjoy being with the children he still had here who were relying on him.

* * *

 

Lucy felt frustrated. The guild was rambunctious as usual, not as much as when Natsu was there, but people were pretty damn excited. She, Cana, Gajeel, and Lily were the only ones who noticed that Levy had snuck out without even looking back as the party began and how Gildarts and Makarov had stayed up in the office longer than usual.

When they finally came back out, the onslaught of everyone talking with Gildarts continued and Lucy just sat back and watched the show. There were games, stories, and lots and lots of alcohol. After Gajeel and Lily had taken Gallium home, Cana finally turned to her and asked, “Let’s say we grab Dad and get the hell out of here? I need to reopen my store before the busy shift picks up.”

Lucy couldn’t help but smirk before she asked, “Aaaand this doesn’t have to do with the fact that Gajeel is going to swing by your place later?”

Cana just shrugged but had a smile on her face before she replied, “Maybe.” But then she turned seriously towards Lucy and admitted, “But I also want to leave because I am fucking sick and tired of that Lightning Bastard undressing me with his goddamn eyes or acting all territorial.”

Lucy just nodded her head and looked over at Gildarts who once again was cornered by Mira and then Cana fed more into her already growing suspicions before she added, “And it looks like Dad needs saved.”

Lucy remained quiet but nodded her head as she followed her friend. Cana walked past Mira and simply asked, “Dad, will you walk us home? Lucy and I need to get back to work.”

Lucy stopped next to Mira who gave her a faint smile before Gildarts sat down his cup a little too fast and replied, “Absolutely!”

The whole damn thing, the whole damn day actually, made Lucy feel awkward as hell. Then when everyone was distracted by a fight that had broken out in the Guild between Macao and Wakaba, the three snuck out.

Lucy remained quiet as she followed Cana and Gildarts in a zombie-like state. She honestly didn’t know what she was feeling. Levy left without saying a word to her. They used to be super close before Tenrou happened, she was even the Maid of Honor at the wedding. Now Levy was a stranger who just left without saying anything.

She vaguely heard Cana and Gildarts talking about something, but her mind was still elsewhere. She wasn’t entirely sure what to think of the whole Mira thing. She didn’t really think that much about Cana’s drunken statement last night, she assumed it was because Mira was trying to set Gildarts up like she does everyone else, but then seeing Gildarts reaction today and Cana’s additional statement made her think there was something more. Did Gildarts and Mira have a thing? It made her worry because Mira was a fucking goddess that most men would give their right arm to be with. But then she thought about Gildarts statement the other day about when Cana dumped Mira on him and she was ‘interesting’. What the hell does that even mean? A potato could be interesting given the right lighting and design of the root vegetable. And a potato is what she felt like next to Mira. All the men _LOVED_ Mira, but saw her as loud, annoying, and prissy. None of it made any sense.

Her disturbing thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Cana stopped and said, “All right, well I will see you two later.”

Lucy blinked in surprise because they were already outside of Cana’s store before the brunette winked at her and stated, “Have a good night.”

She just nodded absentmindedly before her friend went into her store. She suddenly felt very self-conscious when Gildarts asked, “Lucy, is everything ok?”

She didn’t know how to respond other than give him a faint smile at his thoughtfulness. Gods…why was she doubting herself after having so much confidence she had been working on?

He gave her a gentle smile before he rubbed her back and asked, “Will you follow me?”

“Sure,” she replied meekly.

They walked in silence and he removed his hand from her back as they were greeted by several people in Magnolia. It depressed her. While earlier she said it was a good idea if they kept everything between them, she didn’t realize how hard not showing PDA right now would be. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold his hand or him kiss her the way he first did last night.

As her thoughts continued to darken, she vaguely registered that they had left Magnolia and were now deep in the woods. He reached for her hand and she smiled at the warmth and protection it seemed to provide before he stated in a calm voice, “Princess, I can see something is troubling you.”

She nodded her head as a hidden log cabin came into sight. He gave her hand a tight squeeze as a thundering cloud boomed above them. She looked up at the sky and shivered as the cold air whipped around them before Gildarts added, “Let’s get you inside before you tell me what’s up.”

“Inside?” Lucy asked as they reached the front door of the cabin.

“Yes,” he replied with a smile, “This is my new home thanks to Cana making sure I had a place to stay…that wasn’t with her.”

She couldn’t help but laugh in amusement as he unlocked the door and motioned for her to enter just as the cold fall rain began to fall. She was halfway certain that it was going to start icing soon because it was so cold.

After Gildarts entered too and flicked on the lights, her eyes couldn’t help but widen in amazement at the sight. Everything was so spacious and well kept. Glossy pine coated the floors, as well as the ceiling, with huge windows. One area completely stretched from the floor to the ceiling. He also had an abundance of space in his open kitchen with smooth granite countertops. Then she smiled a little when she saw the loft above everything with a huge king sized bed that looked down on everything.

“This is where you live?!” she whispered out in amazement and shock.

He chuckled before responding, “Yes, Cana had found me some land and coordinated new construction. My old house was destroyed several years ago. I’ve only stayed here a few times since. Cana was very kind and put in lots of natural light so I could still see the stars at night since I’m used to sleeping outdoors.”

“It’s gorgeous,” she replied because she still couldn’t believe her eyes.

The cold late autumn rain finally began to fall before Gildarts glided her to the kitchen and then before she could react, he gently lifted her up and plopped her onto one of his counter tops.

“Hey!” she giggled at him.

He smirked at her before he asked, “Would you like a drink?”

“Hmmmm, what do you have?” she replied with a smile still on her face as she kicked her legs back and forth.

“My daughter is Cana,” Gildarts admitted, “So there is a lot of alcohol.” Then as he perused through his cabinets, he asked, “How about a nice Pinot Noir?”

“You like Pinot Noir?” she asked in disbelief.

“I’ll drink whatever,” he replied, “But I do more or less have a wine cellar here thanks to Cana.”

“It sounds great,” she admitted as her mind began to trail off and thinking about how she and Cana could open their own winery business. With Cana’s excellent knowledge of alcohol, and her know how of business plus fine wines…they could be rich. She’d have to tell her about it tomorrow—especially since several wineries after the war did not re-open or were destroyed. They could find some good land for cheap…

As Gildarts poured a glass for the two of them, he asked, “So, what’s bothering you, Princess?”

She accepted the drink before she let out a sigh and admitted, “It’ll sound stupid.”

She kept her eyes down on her glass and then her body felt like it was on fire when Gildarts’s strong hands were on either side of her hips on the counter. He eased himself in-between her thighs and it made Lucy want to clench her womanhood because she really wanted him between her thighs…but in another way.

“Lucy,” he spoke in a firm yet calm voice, “We’ve been flirting constantly and we are both adults.”

She still couldn’t meet his gaze, but then was forced to when he gently touched her chin with his good hand and raised her head to meet his. She felt both fragile and safe with him before he gave her a gentle smile and continued, “I’m probably a bit older than most men you’ve dated…”

She couldn’t hide the grin on her face before he added, “I’m older, I know what I want, and I think you want what I have to offer too.”

“Yes,” she could barely breathe out.

He smirked at her in a way that sent the flood gates open to her panties before he gently kissed her lips and stated in a husky tone, “I know trust takes time, but believe me when I say—I’m not going anywhere. You can share your hopes, dreams, demons, fears…you can share it all with me, Princess, and I’ll be there to support you and have your back in return.”

“What do you want in return?” she moaned as he began to stroke her cheek and one of his hands moved to her thighs. The man was torturing her blissfully.

“For you to be totally honest with me,” he replied as he placed a kiss on her jaw line, “For you to allow me to be in your life and help you,” he groaned with another kiss.

“Anything else?” she breathily asked.

He leaned away and looked at her with such wanton lust that she knew she had a mindgasm before he answered, “And for me to get to pleasure your body in a way that no man ever could or will ever get the chance to.”

She wasted no time grabbing the back of his head and crashing her lips down onto his. She could feel him grin and she couldn’t resist the giggle that escaped from her lips. This wonderful man truly made her feel incredibly special…and he hadn’t even done anything yet…

However, much to her dismay, he pulled away and gave her a chaste kiss on the nose, as he left her breathless and disheveled on his counter, before he asked, “So are you going to tell me what’s bothering you before you start to take your clothes off for me?”

She tried to squeeze her thigs together from his straightforwardness and his grin only widened because he was still positioned between her. Finally she took a steading breath before she admitted, “I know Levy is leaving, Gajeel told Cana and me, and it breaks my heart that she said nothing.”

Gildarts nodded his head and gave her a reassuring squeeze before he simply stated, “I told Makarov I would stay and help the guild. I will need your help to also keep me grounded.”

He chocolate eyes looked at him before he continued, “Levy is doing what is best for her and we can talk about it more if you want, but I feel like that is not what is truly bothering you. I think Levy is a conversation for tomorrow.”

She nodded her head in agreement, because while it was upsetting to her, she couldn’t help but feel a little selfish tonight before she admitted, “I’m worried about what the Guild will do when they find out about us. They aren’t the most mature people on the planet…and there has been a few comments from Cana that have me concerned…”

Gildarts tilted his head a little before he too took a drink of wine and asked, “What kind of comments?”

She took a really deep breath before she stated, “About Mira…”

She watched his face and realization hit him before he asked, “Are you afraid I had something with her?”

She could no longer look at him as she nodded her head yes. Then he gently lifted her hand and kissed it before he admitted, “Nothing ever happened between Mira and me. However, you should know that she did try.”

Her eyes widened in shock before she asked, “Really? Like is she still trying? When did this happen?”

“Do you remember when I said Cana brought Mira along because you couldn’t come to one of our meetups?” Gildarts asked.

She nodded yes before he continued, “On that trip, I told her she was a nice girl, but nothing would ever happen between us. Not even a kiss.”

Lucy couldn’t help but smile at that before he also asked, “What is still bothering you about that?”

“How could you tell I was still bothered?” Lucy asked.

“Your eyes give you away,” Gildarts admitted, “They are very honest eyes.”

Then when she finally looked back up at him, she could see the genuineness in his own eyes before she shrugged and stated, “Every man would give his right arm to be with Mira.”

Then she looked at who she was taking to and realized what a dumbass thing she just said was before she replied, “Sorry.”

“No offense taken, Princes,” Gildarts laughed.

“I just meant that so many men are in love with her,” Lucy clarified, “Nobody picks me over Mira. She’s gorgeous!”

She watched as Gildarts got an understanding look on his face before he took a deep breath and replied, “Cana told me you got a lot stronger since you two kind of broke apart from everything.”

Lucy nodded her head in agreement before Gildarts added, “But sometimes our past demons still haunt us until we deal with them. You, Lucy Heartfilia, are gorgeous, kind, smart, funny, strong, and I could keep going on but there is more to beauty than being physically attractive. Please don’t compare yourself to other women. That’s one of my other rules.”

“Rules?” Lucy giggled to try and lighten the mood.

“Yes,” Gildarts replied with a groan, “But before you change the subject, will you do that for me, Princess?”

She knew what he was referring to before she replied, “I will try.”

“Good,” he grinned before he took her into another heated kiss.

She had to sit down her glass of wine because she no longer felt like she was on Earthland as his lips made her body dance to a music that she didn’t even know the lyrics to.

When he pulled away, she could see the hunger in his eyes and she was damn certain he was seeing the need in hers before she breathed out, “Gild…”

“Hm?” he asked with an amused expression.

“Fuck me,” she replied in a whisper.

His grin widened before he whispered in her ear, “What do good girls say?”

She tried to swallow before she responded with a mewl, “Fuck me, please.”

“Such language,” he teased before he kissed her again, “I’ll have to fill that dirty mouth of yours up with something.”

She giggled at his response before he looked at her and commanded, “First, I want you to remove all of your clothing.”

A deep flush covered her cheeks, and some fear before he continued, “I want to fully see that sexy body you have been teasing me with so I can return the favor.”

“But you’ve been teasing me with yours too,” she whined, “I think you should take yours off.”

“I will, Princess,” he groaned, “But first, let me pleasure you and worship you.”

Her body was in a frenzied and flustered state as she began to follow his gentle commands. Every layer she took off, he placed delicate kisses on her to reassure her. She could hear his remarks on her beauty and how he couldn’t wait to ravage her until finally she was in nothing but her mismatched undergarments. She was in a purple lacey bra that had her breasts about to spill out over the top with cotton pink and white underwear. She should have really picked out a sexier and matching pair today but he had her flustered this morning too!

However, Gildarts didn’t seem to care at all when he gave another gentle command, which sounded more like a want, “Remove your bra first.”

Her hands were trembling as she unleashed one of her best physical assets. She took a deep breath when she watched Gildarts eyes widened before he murmured, “Gods I’m a lucky man,” and latched his mouth down onto right nipple and firmly squeezed her left breast while his mouth played with the other one.”

She was a hot mess and her mind and body didn’t know what to do. Everything she had wanted sexually was finally starting to happen and she felt like her circuits were being overloaded with pleasure. Not only was he stimulating her body in the sexiest way possible, but he was stimulating her mind with his words—especially when he commanded, “Now Princess, take off those cute little panties and spread yourself for me.”

Her face was redder than Erza’s hair as she followed her instructions. However, after she removed her panties, she tried to squeeze her thighs together because she was both nervous and incredibly turned on. Gildarts was watching her with an intense gaze when he kindly stated, “If this is too fast, we can stop.”

She gulped before she shook her head no and admitted, “I want this. I’m just nervous.”

He nodded his head in understanding before his lips captivated hers. She moaned at his caring touch and wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt him hug her close to his body. He was so warm and she felt so safe.

Then he pulled away and gently reassured her, “I want to make love to you tonight.”

“I want that too,” she moaned, “But I’ve just never played like this with anyone before.”

He gave her a warm smile before nodded, “It’s all about trust, which is why we can take it slow. We don’t even have to have sex tonight if you aren’t ready.”

There was something about his words and his eyes that she knew she would be safe and that it was ok to take this leap. She nodded but then eased back from him and spread herself even wider for him and asked, “Like this?”

He grinned and replied, “Yes, Princess.”

Then she wanted to scream as he leaned down so his face was between her thigs and eyed her very wet pussy. She began to squirm on the cool countertop before she let out a very loud moan when his warm tongue licked up the sides of her walls.

“Oh fuck,” she cried out.

She could feel his stubble on her smooth skin and his firm hands wrapped around her thighs as he gently sucked on her bundle of nerves.

She was fairly certain at that moment she had either died or was now entering sex heaven.

* * *

 

Natsu and Happy had just returned to the Guild moments after the rain began to pour down. As they entered the Guild, Natsu heard Happy, “Gildarts is back!”

“Huh?” the Fire Dragon Slayer asked as Happy pointed to the banners.

He vaguely heard the commotion as people welcomed them home as his eyes scanned the Guild for Gildarts. He missed him like crazy and wanted to talk to him about Lucy. He needed advice because he wanted her back. He still wasn’t sure why Lucy wanted to end things, but he loved her and he just wanted to see her smile again.

As Happy flew over to talk to Wendy and Carla, Natsu dashed up to the bar and asked Mira, “Where is Gildarts?”

Mira gave him a warm smile before she replied, “He left about an hour ago. He’s probably home or at Cana’s store.”

Natsu didn’t wait to hear anything else or to get Happy. He needed to see his mentor now as he took off in a dead run through the rain towards Cana’s.

He was on a mission and the rain didn’t even slow him down as it evaporated off of his skin. He quickly approached Cana’s store and peeked inside and just saw Cana helping customers. No Gildarts.

He then picked up his speed and was glad he knew where Gildarts’s new house was as he began to head that way in hopes to alleviate the pain he felt in his chest from losing his best friend.

He was nearly out of breath when he finally approached the log cabin of the man he considered to be a second Father. Then as he slowly began to walk up, in an attempt to catch his breath from running all over Magnolia at top speed, he froze when he saw the sight before him through the uncovered windows.

There was Lucy, completely naked, with a naked Gildarts pumping in and out of her as Lucy screamed the other man’s name.

He remained frozen there as he watched his ex-girlfriend’s tits bounce from the thrusts. But despite how provocative the scene was, Natsu couldn’t take his eyes off of her face. She had never looked at him the way she was looking at Gildarts now…

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D I promise more smut next chapter, lol.**


	7. Sexy Smut Happens

**This is your warning to grab your fans, a cool cloth, or some ice water. Shit’s about to get real steamy real fast. ;D**

**Please enjoy smut, followed by smut, which is then followed up with…you guessed it…more smut. :D Oh but don’t forget to let me know your thoughts! I never know if I write smut ok or not, lol.**

* * *

 

Lucy usually always thought of herself as someone who was good with words. However, having Gildarts Clive between her thighs, laying naked on his counter, and being teased to the point of explosion…there were really no words—just a fucking, hungry need.

She whimpered and squirmed on the cool surface and could feel the arrogant bastard smirk as he tried to ease her body back down because she had arched up just as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue. He gave her a slow lick up her folds just before he whispered gently, “Just relax, Princess.”

Then as he buried his tongue into her further, she knew her eyes rolled back further into her head, before she moaned, “But Gild…gods I need…I I just…”

He replaced his mouth with one of his fingers before he groaned, “My goodness you are tight and delicious.”

Her face was still flushed from the provocative position, as well as his praise, before his light blue eyes met her dazed gaze and asked, “What is it you need, Princess? Your words were a little incoherent with me between your legs.”

She let out an even louder moan as he stood up and sheathed another finger into her wet and dripping heat. Her breasts were heaving up and down wildly because she felt like all of the air had somehow been let out of the room and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. She felt like the prey that he was feasting on and she was enjoying it thoroughly—as was he.  

She became even wetter when he huskily added, “You on my counter like this will forever be ingrained in my memory. I’ve never seen anything or anyone so sexy before.”

“Gild…” she breathlessly pleaded, “Oh gods, please…I want you…”

He smirked at her before he relieved her overly turned on mind, “We have all the time in the world to play, but I need to fucking have you right now.”

She gently bit her lip as he ripped off his tight t-shirt to expose his enormous and muscular chest. She could see his many scars all over his body, but she would ask him about them later. Right now she needed his cock in her and she could tell he felt the same way as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to ground.

She began to kick her legs in anticipation as his tight boxer briefs kept what appeared to be a very large package hidden from her. He kicked off his shoes and pants and kicked them over towards the sink and when she reached out to yank his underwear down, he gently grabbed her wrist and smirked, “Easy there, Princess. If I let you undress me you’d be tempted to suck on my cock immediately.”

“What would be so wrong with that?” she breathily asked, because the idea of his enormous dick in her mouth sounded like a lot of fun. She always felt like she exceled at blowing a man. It was a little hard to gauge with Natsu though, because he laid there like a stump, but her the two other men she tried seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. However, she really wanted to test her skills on Gildarts, especially since he did such a good job on her. “You got to taste me, why don’t I get to taste you?”

He began to chuckle before he captivated her lips with his. She could feel the tension between them building even more and it’d probably be a cheesy thing if she said it out loud, but she could swear she could feel magic in the air and between them. Then after he pulled away, leaving her bruised lips wanting more, he teased, “Because the first time I cum with you, I want it to be deep inside your cunt—not down your throat.”

She let out a lust filled moan as she watched him remove his boxer briefs. If her eyes could have popped out of her head then they would have as the ginormous treasure sprang free from its restraint. It was the type of cock she had dreamed about, wrote about, and fantasized about while she was with other men…It was as though the Goddess of Love herself had hand sculpted a penis just for her. The length alone she knew she would never be able to fully fit into her mouth, she’d definitely have to use her hand to help pump him, and she licked her lips instinctively when she saw the glistening bead of pre-cum on the tip. However, what excited her the most was the girth of him. It was silly to think he would have a skinny dick. The man was built like a brick house and his manhood was no exception.

 “Gildarts, fuck me, please,” she begged him as she spread wider for him on the counter. She knew by the size of him it was going to be uncomfortable as hell at first, but the need to have him in her was more excruciating at the moment then the thought of him filling her to her very brim.

“So eager for me,” he groaned as he took his cock and slid it along her wet walls.

She whined as she tried to somehow take him into her, which elicited a chuckle from him, before he promised, “Baby Girl, you can have this cock as much as you want as long as you remember that you are mine now.”

A shiver ran down her spine before she nodded in understanding and breathily replied, “Yes, Gild.”

“Good girl,” he praised as he gently thrust inside of her for the first time.

The ability to not be able to think straight happened to her again as one of his hands went to the swell of her hips and the other on the counter top. “Oh my fucking god,” he painfully groaned and she could feel his cock twitch inside of her as though it were trying to make more room.

“Gild,” she tried to breathe as she rocked her hips a little to try and ease up on the insane amount of pressure she was feeling.

“You are so tight, I don’t know how long I will last,” Gildarts admitted as he slowly began to thrust from the encouragement of her hips.

She looked him in the eyes before she asked greedily, “This doesn’t have to be our only time tonight does it?”

“Of course not,” he growled with a wolfish grin that elicited a loud moan from her, “This is just the first of many.”

She bit her lip in ecstasy as he began to snap his hips a little harder and she wrapped her arms around his neck before she purred in a dare, “Then fill me up, Master.”

“What do good girls say?” he smirked at her as he began to fuck her even harder, having to grab both of her hips to keep her stable on the counter.

“Please…fill…me…up…Master…” Lucy moaned out loudly between thrusts as Gildarts began to snap even harder and faster.

Her tits were bouncing wildly and she wanted him to touch them so bad, but she knew she needed his hands for balance as he pounded into her in a way that she had never experienced before. His thrusts began to hit her sensitive spot and she knew she was moaning incoherently except for when she screamed out, “Gildarts!”

Her needy cries spurred something in him as her walls began to flex and flutter and he picked up to a relentless pace.

Then…fireworks…or at least that was the image that came to her mind as all of the tension finally began to unleash as her nails dug into the bare flesh of his muscular back. She could feel how drenched she was making his cock as sweat glistened off of her and her juices soaked his balls as he helped her reach a climax in a way she had never before experienced. He didn’t lose pace as she came apart on his counter, twice, and clawed at him like a tiger as he groaned out her name and unleashed his seed inside of her.

Her mind was just a hum of incoherent thoughts as they both tried to catch their breath and his pumping began to slow down. Both of their chests were now heaving and that was singlehandedly the best damn lay she had ever had. The sheer amount of passion behind it was enough to make her walls clench down around his still semi-erect cock in her.

Her heart felt like it stopped when his blue eyes looked at her and he smirked and stated, “I can’t wait to make love to you again too, Princess.”

She blushed a bit and was glad he hadn’t unsheathed himself yet. Her old boyfriends would have already whipped it out and gone to clean up. She liked that he was savoring the moment.

He gently eased her limp body towards him before he gave her a slow and passionate kiss. She gently moaned as his caresses pulled her sweaty body closer to his. He felt so safe and warm and she never wanted this night to end.

After they pulled away to breathe, he looked at her and winked before he stated, “I always get hungry after sex. Do you want any chocolate?”

Yep…he was definitely the one…

* * *

 

She was a giddy girl the rest of the evening. The rain was coming down even harder as Gildarts gave her a tour of the rest of his home. She was not surprised that he did not have a bath tub, but was very impressed by the large sleek see-through shower that they ended up sharing together…at which point she finally got the chance to go down on him.

She didn’t even mind the ache in her knees as she elicited such sounds and reactions to the strongest man in Fiore. She could tell he was trying not to be too rough with her, because her first observation of his size was quite right—she could barely fit half of his cock in her mouth so her small hands had to really work the base…at which he greatly enjoyed.

She was even more thrilled when she heard him groan, “Fuck Princess, you really want me to come in that little mouth of yours tonight don’t you?”

She looked up at him through the steam and water and gave him the biggest grin she could do with his cock in her mouth as he groaned out her name and began to spill his warmth in her. She gladly sucked him down, especially since the man gave her goddamn chocolate after giving her the best orgasm she had ever had.

After she licked him clean, he gently picked her up in the shower and pressed his lips to hers. She was somewhat shocked but didn’t resist, because most men didn’t kiss girls after they had just swallowed their cum—even though girls had to taste themselves all the time. However, Gildarts didn’t seem to care as he pulled away and breathed out, “You’ve been a very good girl tonight.”

She squirmed happily in his grasp before she replied, “Anything for you.”

He smiled at her before placing another gentle kiss on her as they continued their steamy shower.

* * *

 

She was already half asleep in one of his t-shirts, with no panties, as he carried her up to his loft and gently placed her on the bed and covered her up. She tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open just so she could watch him move around the room. He had yet to put any pants back on as he crawled under the cool sheets with her.

She gave him a sleepy smile before she yawned, “I like that you are naked.”

She could hear him chuckle as the lights all went off before he replied, “I thought you might. This way if my horny Princess wakes up needing her Master, she can get off as much as she wants.”

She let out a faint giggle as she sleepily whispered, “That’s why you’re the best.”

* * *

 

She had no idea what time it was because the storm was still raging on outside when she felt a long length press against her bare flesh. She was never really a morning person, but she couldn’t help but smile as she felt the covers being thrown off of her as she laid on her stomach.

She elicited a soft moan when Gildarts’s muscular hands began to explore her body and before she knew it, she was out of his overly large t-shirt and naked under him.

“Gild,” she whispered as his hands spread her legs.

“I need you,” he groaned as he stuck wet fingers in her to get her ready, “You were too fucking sexy sleeping next to me.”

She moaned louder at the pleasure she was suddenly feeling and the compromising position she was in. If she didn’t know better, she thought he might have a thing for displaying her in subordinate positions—not that she cared as long as it was him.

“You are so beautiful,” he huskily stated and out of instinct her ass began to raise off of the bed because pressure was building in her core that needed release.

“Are you wanting me to fuck that perky little ass?” he laughed kindly.

A deep bush coated her face because that was not her intention at all, but the thought was both provocative and something she had CERTAINLY never done. Then he calmed her fears when he added, “By your reaction, maybe someday. But for now…all I care about is that tight little pussy and mouth of yours.”

He played her body like a fucking fiddle because she was wanton with desire when she pleaded, “Gildarts, please.”

“Yes, Baby Girl,” he replied with a throaty need as he positioned himself behind her and entered her pussy from behind.

Her chest rose up off of the soft mattress as she felt his thrusts expand her to her limits. Her body felt the need to stretch both from just waking up and because of the intense build up she was feeling. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was the angle of his cock or the pressure from the bed mixed with the angle of his cock but she could already feel the buildup happening and she needed a release.

She felt wild and dirty because she could see the forest outside as the storm shook the trees while they rutted like animals on his sheets. When she tried to lean up in a doggie style position, he smacked her ass and asked, “Does my Princess not like this position?”

“I do…” she moaned, “But I want to cum on you…”

She felt him press a kiss on her shoulder before he whispered in her ear, “This position is supposed to get you hot and bothered. It appears to have worked.”

She whined as the buildup continued to happen but with no climax until he began to pump harder. She wasn’t entirely sure how he wasn’t crushing her, especially when he snaked his hand around her and began to play with her clit.

Her breath caught in her throat as he commanded, “Cum for me, Princess,” and then suddenly her body spasmed as he flicked her clit and stars filled her sight.

Her orgasm was long and almost painfully hard as she clenched onto his cock even tighter, allowing him to release inside of her.

She had no idea how much time had passed as she continued to lay under him, while they caught their breath. Then she finally giggled and stated, “I think I could get used to all this sex with you.”

He chuckled in agreement before he agreed, “Same.”

* * *

 

It was about mid-morning when she finally woke up for the second time next to her lover. He was still sleeping and when she rolled over to get a better look at him, she couldn’t help the goofy ass smile that was plastered on her face. He was incredible, not just in the bed, but as a person. He was kind, witty, strong, and funny as hell. She didn’t want their bubble of happiness to be ruined.

As she began to trace imaginary circles on one of his scars, his eyes finally fluttered opened. Her grin resurfaced as she leaned up and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, “Good morning, Gild.”

He groaned in contentment as he reached his arm around her to pull her in closer before he replied, “Morning, Princess. How’d you sleep?”

She bit her lip playfully before she asked, “Which time?”

He began to chuckle before he added, “Both times.”

“Hmmmm…” she responded, “I think that is the best night’s sleep and sex I had ever had.”

“You think?” he asked with an arch to his brow.

She sheepishly began to kick her legs under the sheets as she looked up at the ceiling and added, “Ok, I **_know_** that both were the best ever.”

“That’s what I thought,” he replied with a smug tone that only made her giggle again.

Then he took a deep breath before he asked, “So what do you want to do today?”

She blinked in surprise before she asked, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” he added as he began to rub her bare back gently, “I’d really like us to spend the day together—away from the guild.”

Her heart suddenly felt both relief and pure happiness before she whispered back, “I’d like that too.”

They laid there in content silence for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of each other’s presence before she finally stated, “I will need to get some clothes.”

“I think that’s debatable,” Gildarts teased, “They’ll just be off of you soon.”

“That’s true,” she mused before she snuggled further into his safeness, “But I was thinking I could make you that home cooked meal today too.”

At the mention of food, his chest swelled before he replied, “That does sound good. What did you have in mind?”

“Spaghetti,” she replied quickly, “I can slow cook the sauce all day so we can do other things…”

She watched as an amused grin spread across his face before he replied, “I knew I was falling for you for a reason.”

Her heart skipped a beat at the statement before she found herself on her back with him between her legs and a grin that promised her she was about to have another incredible orgasm.

* * *

 

**Hmmmm…I wonder where Natsu ran off to…? Buwahahahahaha!**

**But hey, no cliffhangers this time! I feel like I need to go run or something since I actually left a chapter off at a nice place! I have all this pent up energy now…oh yeah…I need to do the homework I procrastinated while writing this, lol.**

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! :D**


	8. Shit Happens

**I apologize for any typos, as you are probably aware...I’ve updated A LOT today and have been struggling with an illness.**

**Please enjoy and I promise not to leave everyone hanging too long after this chapter. ;D**

* * *

 

Natsu sprinted through the forest with tears streaming down his face as the thunderstorm raged on around him. His body was so hot that the water evaporated before it even hit his skin. He didn’t even know where he was running. He just knew he needed to get as far away from Gildarts’s home as possible.

His blind anger and sadness barely registered the large ravine ahead of him and instead of slowing down, he screamed against the elements and used his magic to lift him over the crevice.

He landed with a heavy thud into some thorny bushes on the other side and as he tried to get back up to keep running, his sandal strap broke and he slipped in the mud and went crashing back down.

He felt both numb and searing hot pain as his body ached and began to shake. His fists clenched his hair tightly and he wanted to rip it out from the roots as he began to scream and cry.

“WHY NOT ME?!” he wailed as the storm raged on in both his mind and around him.

* * *

 

**Next Day…**

After Lucy had thoroughly enjoyed Gildarts slow fucking her in his bed that morning, the two decided that they had better get ready for the day. He had helped her go get some extra clothes and ingredients for the spaghetti she was going to slow cook throughout the day. Luckily they didn’t see anyone form the Guild, but they had a pretty good story if they would have bumped into anyone. She was greatly enjoying their perfect little bubble and the way he was so attentive to her—not just sexually but conversationally speaking. However, her heart sank a little every time she thought about her guild mates finding out and how they’d most likely freak out. But at least Cana had their backs so nobody else’s opinion really mattered…but she was worried about when Natsu found out and she hoped that she would be the one that got the chance to tell him—instead of through the Mira-vine.

Once they got back to his place, Master Makarov called Gildarts’s on his communication lacrima. She didn’t mind and hid out of sight because they weren’t even ready to tell Master Makarov that they were together with everything else the old man had going on; he had enough of his proverbial plate at the moment. She couldn’t help but smirk as the two men talked because as of right now, she was quite literally someone’s dirty little secret.

With that pervy thought in mind, she got the ingenious idea to really test the Crush Mage’s will power. So while Gildarts was talking about coming to the Guild the next day to officially become the Master of Fairy Tail (again), Lucy slowly crawled over towards him. If Gildarts and Master Makarov were talking about some of the super heavy shit that Gildarts had eluded to her before, then what she was about to do would be totally in appropriate. However, to her it just appeared to be small chat and more Master Makarov confirming that Gildarts wasn’t about to run out on him like last time.

Once she finally reached him, Gildarts eyed her curiously just as she began to loosen his belt. His eyes widened in realization at what was about to happen and he quickly braced himself with his other hand against the counter as she slowly unclasped his pants and pulled out his now semi-erect cock. She gave him the most devilish grin just before she slowly ran her tongue over the slit.

She could vaguely here Master Makarov still talking and she watched as Gildarts nodded in response here and there as she finally took as much of him in her mouth as she could. He was doing an amazing job at keeping a poker face. That was until he looked down at her while she had just tried to deep throat him and gave him a playful wink.

He let out a very loud groan that made Makarov ask, “Gildarts, are you all right? Do you need Porlyusica to come see you? You sound a little sick.”

“No!” Gildarts practically barked out. It took everything in her not to giggle with his hardened member in her mouth as his pained face looked absolutely torn and his cock twitched in anticipation in her mouth.

Then after she let out a quiet hum of delight, he used all of his strength to resist the urge to use his magic to break the counter as his hot liquid began to squirt in her mouth. He couldn’t look at Master Makarov as the old man continued to talk about various duties starting tomorrow, because the last thing Gildarts wanted to do was look at his old Master’s face while his young hot girlfriend sucked every last drop of him down.

Lucy tried not to giggle after she had gotten her fill because she could see the perspiration on Gildarts’s forehead as he was trying to catch his breath. She had never felt so seductive and dirty in her entire life and this is exactly the type of playfulness she had been looking for.

“Gildarts, are you sure you are all right?” Master Makarov asked finally breaking the silence, “You look like you have a fever.”

She had to cover her mouth not to giggle when Gildarts sighed with a smile, “I’m perfect. Is there anything else?”

“No that’s it!” Makarov beamed at the man, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gildarts just nodded and once the connection had been severed, she hopped up off the ground and teased, “Well that was fun!”

His light blue eyes had a look of amusement in them before he grabbed her and pinned her between the counter and his muscular body. Then he growled out in a husky voice, “Did you enjoy torturing me, Princess?”

He began to slowly trail kisses up her neck and onto her jaw as she squirmed in delight, “Maybe a little.”

“Just so you know,” Gildarts added in a low voice, “I don’t let bad girls go unpunished.”

She bit her lip in anticipation and could feel her core begin to ache as his strong hands began to slowly move down her body before he finished with, “Believe me, you will get what’s coming to you.”

Then he pulled away with an amused face, because he had left her all hot and bothered—not to mention with soaking wet panties before he changed the subject and left her wet and wanting, “So, how about some lunch?”

* * *

 

Lucy felt like she was in a dream. The whole day was so much fun, even when Cana suddenly showed up to eat dinner with them. Lucy didn’t mind at all and in fact it was quite enjoyable and she could tell that Gildarts was enjoying every minute of it too—especially when he asked them, _‘Can I get my two favorite girls any wine?’_

She felt so alive and safe to be herself. She never wanted anything to ruin this magical feeling.

* * *

 

The next day her magical feeling didn’t totally disappear, buuuuut…it was awkward hiding the fact that they were anything when they decided to go to the guild separately. She didn’t mind and knew that the immature people at the guild weren’t ready for the news, but it still made her a bit sad—well until Cana showed up at her apartment with a big grin and they went together.

After they got there, it didn’t take long for Master Makarov to announce his plans for retirement. While he would still be around and a member of Fairy Tail, he was planning on taking a short vacation to the Akane resort—effective today. Everyone was both happy and sad and nobody seemed to mind that Gildarts was the new Master…again. Well that was everyone except for Laxus who was still mentally frying Gajeel like a lightning rod.

After the drinks broke out, Gildarts and Makarov went upstairs to sort out some paperwork. Lucy made a mental note that she would need to tell Gildarts later that she could help him sort through the financial mess pretty easily, but her mind went elsewhere when she saw Happy sitting with Erza and Gray—but no Natsu.

She told Cana she’d be right back as she went up to her friends and stated, “Hey Erza, hey Gray, hey Happy; where’s Natsu?”

Happy had just taken a large bite of his fish when he asked, “Isn’t he at your place?”

For a second her heart skipped a beat before she shook her head no and replied, “Nope, I just came from there.”

Then before Happy could say something else, Erza stated in a lowered voice so as not to spread gossip further, “Mira said you two broke up?”

She saw Happy’s ears droop a little before she simply nodded and tried to smile, “Yeah, but we are still friends.” She only felt mild annoyance, not at Erza, but the fact that Mira clearly didn’t learn her lesson after Levy slapped her across the face for putting her nose where it didn’t belong.

Gray let out a large sigh before he added, “He’s probably off somewhere picking a fight or eating. I’m sure he will turn up especially since he knows Gildarts is in town.”

Lucy felt her heart stop a second before she casually asked, “Hm?”

“Yeah we came here and missed him the first night of his welcome home party,” Happy chirped, “That was the last I saw of him after Mira told him he was either home or at Cana’s store. He left to go find him.”

If she couldn’t have felt or heard her heart beating in her ears, she was fairly convinced that she had died on the spot. Surely Natsu didn’t come out to Gildarts’s house two nights ago? It was pouring down rain…

“Lucy, are you ok? You look a little pale?” Erza asked in concern.

She shook her head and snapped out of it before she smiled politely and said, “I’m fine. I’m going to go get a drink. Do you guys want anything?”

Gray turned towards the bar and then scowled before he stated, “Mira was supposed to bring us some drinks before the announcement. Where the heck is she?”

Lucy noticed that Master Makarov was already back downstairs and trying to get Kinana to give him a cask of wine to go but there was no sign of Gildarts. Cana was over talking to Gajeel and Lily, and Gildarts wasn’t with them either.

She slowly walked up to the bar and tried to act as normal as possible instead of the panicked rabbit she felt like. Lisanna who was helping serve since every member showed up to celebrate, except for Natsu, gave her a smile and asked, “What can I get you, Lucy?”

“Um…I’m not sure—but Erza and the others had apparently ordered some stuff before the announcement,” she replied with a somewhat shaky voice from her nerves because her mind was thinking of every possible bad scenario that could happen and what Natsu might know, or do, or say…

“Oh shit,” the youngest Strauss sibling sighed, “Mira said that…”

Then Lisanna looked at her and begged, “I’ll run theirs over to them, but could you do me a favor?”

“Sure,” Lucy asked because she was currently trying to think of a way on how to sneak up to tell Gildarts about Natsu…or was she being silly and didn’t need to overreact? She didn’t want him to think she was a childish gossip who freaked out over nothing…

“Could you take this mug of ale of up to Gildarts?” Lisanna pleaded, “Mira hasn’t come back from the bathroom yet.”

Well that was convenient…she gave Lisanna a sweet smile and replied, “Sure!”

“You are amazing!” Lisanna squealed in delight as she poured the mug of ale and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy didn’t need to hesitate as she grabbed the drink from Lisanna and practically bounded up the stairs without spilling a drop. At least she’d get a few minutes with him, but then nobody was probably paying attention if she stayed in his new office a little bit longer.

However, her mind was elsewhere and didn’t even think to knock when she grabbed the door handle and flung it open.

Her heart froze and her world felt like it came crashing down around her. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as Gildarts stood there with his arms on a naked Mira’s shoulders.

“Lucy!” Gildarts yelled but she had already dropped the tankard of ale and ran as fast as she could away from the guild.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review! :D**


	9. Exes Happen

Gildarts followed Master Makarov into what would be his new office. He was faintly listening to the old man point out where all the paperwork was, well actually pointing to the huge unorganized stack of papers that the old master had yet to do anything with. However, Gildarts wasn’t that surprised that Makarov was behind on so much. The guild was literally in a state of havoc and the old man had escaped death more than once—he genuinely needed to go into retirement for his health. Times were changing, Makarovs kids were struggling to grow up and be adults, Gildarts could help out temporarily until the right master really came along. Sadly Laxus was not up to the task and Makarov admitted to him that Erza had turned it down and was apparently also having a hard time right now even though she didn’t want to talk about it. Gildarts knew he had his work cut out for him.

Finally Makarov sighed and asked, “Anything else you need?”

Gildarts smiled at the man and shook his head no before he stated, “No, go enjoy your life—I saw that your brochure to Akane over there. You and Porlyusica go and have fun.”

Makarov blushed wildly before he laughed, “Oh you saw that huh?”

Gildarts wished he hadn’t. It was a brochure for a nudist beach near Akane and he didn’t even want to imagine what Porlyusica and Makarov looked like naked on the beach. So he simply smiled and stated, “Get on out of here.”

“Very well!” Makarov smiled before he grew serious and stated, “Gildarts, I will always be a member of Fairy Tail—I’m just tired right now. I have no doubt that you will be an excellent guild master.”

GIldarts smirked at the compliment and Lucy’s beautiful face popped into his mind and he couldn’t help but wonder how the guild would act when they found out before he nodded at the elderly man and replied, “I won’t be half as good as you were, but I’ll do my best.”

Makarov beamed at him before he waved and said, “I’m taking some booze to go!”

Gildarts just shook his head and when Makarov was exiting, Mira was standing at the door and smiled at them and stated, “Hello, Masters, can I get you two anything?”

Makarov kept walking and stated, “I’ll get it from Kinana, Gildarts might need some beer with all that paperwork he has to do! I’ll let Lisanna know.”

“Have a safe trip, Master,” Mira gave her usual warm smile to Makarov as the old man left.

Gildarts turned to the stack of papers before him and began to try and sort it. He hoped maybe Cana and Lucy would help him, of course he’d pay them with Guild funds, because he had no idea how he’d do this by himself. He wasn’t a businessman and according to Cana, Lucy had an apt mind for matters like this. Plus it’d be fun spending time with his two favorite girls.

His eyes glanced up to see that Mira had closed the door and was coming towards him. He took a steadying breath because he knew the white haired mage had held a torch for him. He hoped that it was a mere crush and nothing more. However, he didn’t want to give Lucy any reason to doubt him so he didn’t want to be alone with her for long—especially with the door closed.

His hopes were soon dashed though when Mira giggled, “So, Master, is there anything else I can get you besides a drink?”

He could hear the succubus call in her voice before he looked back at the papers and abruptly stated, “No, thank you. That will be all.”

He could see in his peripherals that she was still coming closer and then before he could ask her to go get him so food or something, just so she’d leave, she sat her ass on the edge of his desk and gently ran her foot up his leg and purred, “Really? Nothing at all? Most men would jump at the chance to be with Sorcerer Weekly’s most loved model…”

“Nah, Laxus isn’t really my type,” Gildarts replied sarcastically since Laxus was the most loved male model for the fan-service magazine.

He could see that he was starting to annoy her by not advancing before she became more direct, “Gildarts, what’s wrong with just fucking me? Cana doesn’t need to know.”

And there it was. One of the biggest reasons why Mirajane had turned him off to begin with. Lucy was nothing like that. If Cana wouldn’t have been ok with them, he knew Lucy would not break Cana’s trust. He also knew Cana didn’t approve of Mira and him because his drunken daughter had admitted it to him. Mira would be a hook-up and that’s it; however, Lucy was more. So much more that his heart ached at the thought of her ever being out of his life.

He let out a deep sigh before he finally turned to her and stated firmly, “Mira, whether I am your Guild Master or not, it does not change the fact that nothing will ever happen between us. You are a good person. Find another man who will treat you well.”

He could see a flash of rejection in her eyes before it turned to anger. “Men don’t turn me down,” she huffed.

He didn’t take his eyes off of her when he replied, “This one just did.”

He watched as she struggled with the information before she got a devilish smirk on her face and cooed, “I think you’ll disagree.”

His eyes widened when she used her magic to make her clothes disappear. She spread her legs wide for him and touched herself on her clearly wet core before she continued, “It can be our secret. The men in the guild won’t get mad at you if you fuck me. In fact, they’d probably be madder at you if you didn’t.”

He didn’t remove his eyes from her eyes and now he was so angry he nearly splintered the desk she was sitting on. He tried to regain his composure before he firmly put his hands on her shoulders because she had started to reach for his pants.

“Mira, stop this at once!” he commanded.

Her eyes flashed again with realization that he was not ever going to pursue her just as the door opened to see a happy then horrified Lucy.

“Lucy!” he yelled as he pushed Mira away harshly, but it was too late—all that was left was the spilt ale on the floor.

“Fuck!” Gildarts spat out as he began to go after the woman he had fallen for.

Then he heard Mira behind him, “Lucy won’t tell anyone.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he growled at the woman before he turned on her and pointed a finger right at her and stated, “Mira, goddamnit, this guild needs to grow the fuck up and behavior like this is why. Do you really think it was acceptable to keep throwing yourself at me?”

She looked unable to process what he was saying before he threw his arms in the air and added, “Fuck, never mind—I need to get to Lucy.”

He heard Mira ask him something, but he didn’t care anymore as he bounded down the guild stairs and past everyone. He vaguely heard people shouting his name but he didn’t care—he needed to find his girlfriend.

* * *

 

Lucy was shaking in shock as she not so gracefully exited the guild. Her breaths were short and sporadic as she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. How could he do that? What the hell was going on? Surely it was a misunderstanding? He said that there was nothing between them…

She had no idea where she was going as the rain from before finally turned to snow. The weather was horrible and she had left her coat at the guild in her rush to get out of there. She had vaguely heard someone yell her name but she didn’t care. She couldn’t breathe and just wanted to hide and die.

Tears were now streaming down her face and she realized that somewhere between this random spot in Magnolia and the Guild she had started sobbing uncontrollably. Luckily thanks to the weather there was no one out here to see her look like a goddamn lunatic.

Her heart felt like it had jumped in her throat when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and the gruff voice of Gildarts say, “Lucy, Babe, wait. Let me explain.”

She turned around to see a panicked looking Gildarts. She could see fear and worry in his eyes and all she could do was cry.

“Oh Babe, I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he tried to pull her closer to him, “Please let’s talk.”

“W-what’s there t-to talk about?” she cried with her hands over her eyes—unable to control her breathing.

She felt him guide her out of the road before he pleaded with her, “Lucy please. Nothing happened.”

“Nothing happened?!” she sobbed, “She was naked, GIldarts! Your hands were on her!”

She looked into his pained blue eyes before he admitted, “I was pushing her away. She would not listen to me when I told her that nothing would happen and I held her like that so she wouldn’t touch me further. I swear to you.”

Her body was still shaking before she whispered, “Why would you turn down, Mira?”

“Because she’s not you,” Gildarts replied honestly as he pulled her closer to him, “Lucy, please believe me—I’d never do anything to risk what I have with you. So much to the point where everyone in the damn guild just heard me yell your name and saw me run after you.”

She couldn’t meet his intense gaze but couldn’t hide her small smile at his admittance. Here they were trying to keep a secret and in their own little bubble. Well that bubble just might now have been busted. She wanted to ask more in detail about what happened but right now, she knew he was telling the truth and all she wanted was to be in his arms.

“Gildarts?” she whispered.

“Hm?” he hummed in response as he pulled her close and in for a hug.

She breathed in his calming scent and felt his hands rub her back gently before she looked up at him and asked, “Show me what I mean to you…”

She couldn’t help but gulp when she saw a hunger grow in his eyes before he pulled her into the alley between two shops they were by. She shuddered a little when he replied huskily in her ear, “You are going to regret that, Baby Girl.”

She bit her lip in response before he held his arm up on one of the stone walls, blocking her view from the street, before he stated, “A minute ago, it sounded like you were about to compare yourself to Mira again when you asked me why I’d turn her down.”

She felt sheepish by his intensity before she rubbed her arm and admitted, “Well…most men wouldn’t…”

She heard him growl slightly before he used his other hand and held her chin up before he reminded her, “I’m not most men—and didn’t I tell you that one of my rules was that you didn’t compare yourself to other women?”

“Yes,” she fidgeted with a slight smile on her face.

“Yes, what?” he groaned as he pressed his muscular body against her.

“Yes, Master,” she purred in response.

His eyes narrowed playfully at her before he replied, “I think you need to be taught a lesson though for doubting me and yourself.”

She sucked in her lips and was already getting wet in hopes that he’d let her have it in some way. They weren’t that far from her apartment…

“Take your clothes off,” he commanded.

Her eyes widened in shock as a deep blush covered her face. She looked around and his cloak was still up blocking her from anyone’s vision, if anyone was out, before she whined, “Gild…what if someone sees…”

He smirked at her reservation before he asked, “Do you really think I’d let another man see my beautiful woman?”

“N-no…” she whispered and tried to squeeze her thighs together. She couldn’t be mad at him, she had brought this on herself for asking him to show her what she meant to him and now he was being playful and dominate. Gods she loved it.

Then he leaned down closer to her and whispered in her ear, “Strip.”

Her face blushed even more and she was flusteredly hot now. This was by far the kinkiest, most risqué thing she had ever done—especially with it snowing out. However, she could see his hunger and see the bulge in his pants start to grow as she slowly began to shed her layers.

She was hesitant to take her shoes off and then he smirked at her, “You can stand on my shoes, Princess, and I promise tonight we can take a nice long bath together to warm up—but you need to learn not to question me.”

“Gild…” she whimpered from his intense gaze as she did what he instructed. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter…My god…she couldn’t believe she was doing this. Most men would be afraid of getting in trouble. Gildarts however feared nothing.

She was finally bare before him and was shaking from nerves before he took his free hand and pinched her nipple slightly. He elicited a lustful moan from her which made him arch his brow before he coached, “You’ll have to be quieter, Lucy,” then he reached his hand down between her legs and began to play with her slick womanhood.

He smirked when she tried to grab him for balance as she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud. Her mind was racing with heated thoughts before he quickly removed his fingers and teased, “So eager for your punishment I see.”

Her body no longer felt cold from the elements, but hot with desire. Especially when he commanded, “Now be a good girl and unzip my pants.”

She whimpered but it was more out of need because her entire being was aching for him as she eagerly freed his constrained member. She was just about to start sucking on him again when he grabbed her and shook his head no and stated, “Not this time Princess, you are going to ride me. Right here; right now; and you are going to be a good little girl and be quiet…especially when I make you cum. If I hear you start to get too loud we will start again.”

She fidgeted on his boots before she leaned into him and admitted, “I don’t know if I can…”

“Try…” he smirked before he gently placed a reassuring kiss on her lips that made her feel safe.

She couldn’t believe she was finally about to be dangerous enough to have outdoor alley sex when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The smug grin never left his face but he readjusted slightly so that it wouldn’t be hard for her and he took the other part of his cloak and put it on the brick wall so her back wouldn’t get scratched as she eased herself down onto him.

She had to bite him to keep from moaning as her womanhood adjusted to his size as she sent thanks up to the gods for this man—no mere man would be able to hold her up the way he was. She was like a doll in his arms as he kept her in place and shielded her naked and turned on body from the outside world.

Every time she rocked her hips, he would groan at her actions and she honestly didn’t know who was the one being punished because she could tell he was holding back as she did all the work. Maybe that was her punishment—that and being completely submissive to him here and now.

Then she shuddered when he groaned huskily, “That’s it, Baby Girl, ride my cock.”

“Oh Gild,” she wantonly moaned as she could feel her womanly lips start to contract around him.

She began to move frantically as she gripped him and tried to grind against him so that she could relieve this built up tension she had brought on herself.

She was getting so close when he groaned, “Oh Lucy…baby…people are going to hear us if you don’t cum on my big cock soon.”

That was it for her as she buried her face in his chest to try and stay quiet as her body began to come undone. She noticed that he couldn’t resist as they slowly and passionately grinded on each other and he even grunted in pleasure as he began to cum in her.

It was the longest orgasm she had ever had as he held her up afterwards, because she had no more strength. Then before she could think about what she was saying—the words just flew out of her mouth, “I love you, Gild.”

She felt him tense for a minute and she wanted to shoot herself there and now before he pulled her closer to him and replied back, “I love you too, Princess. Please don’t ever doubt me again.”

Her heart felt light and in her throat as she responded, “I won’t. Just don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’ll never do anything to cause you unnecessary stress,” he confessed, “You and Cana are my world. Hell, since everyone probably knows about us now, or at least know something is up, you can move in right now.”

“Are you serious?” she whispered in shock.

“I’m not getting any younger,” he laughed before he added, “We could always add on too so you have your own space for writing and whatever else you want.”

It was completely crazy and wonderful as she looked up at him and planted a kiss on him before she finally unwound her legs and he gently eased her down onto her feet. He was older than her and he was just as head-over-heels in all of this like she was. His words put her back in the safe little bubble and she didn’t want to leave.

As she began to grab her clothes and they discussed whose house they’d go to in order to get cleaned up, her heart froze when she heard Natsu’s voice ask, “Gildarts, can you explain to me why you and Lucy are fucking in an alley?”

* * *

 

Cana and Gajeel were talking about meeting up later that night at her place and Makarov had just snuck out of the guild to go on his vacation—the old man was wasting no time. Gajeel and Cana decided that Gajeel was going to bring his son over for them to have dinner together just when Cana saw Lucy running out of the guild.

“What the hell?” she murmured and then seconds later saw her father running after her best friend.

She could hear a bunch of people call out to them to try and see what was wrong and then Cana looked up to see Mira coming out of her Father’s new office and smoothing her dress. Her eyes narrowed at her childhood friend who had previously tried to seduce her father and Cana didn’t believe in coincidences as she began to stalk over towards Mira who was descending the stairs.

Just as Mira reached the bottom, Cana cornered her and asked, “What was up with my Dad running out of here, Mira?”

“I’m not sure what you are talking about,” Mira tried to brush her off and go back over to the bar.

However, Cana was now in protective mode. Lucy didn’t run from anything anymore. She grabbed the woman’s arm and whispered, “Mira, don’t fuck with me.”

The white haired mage shot her a glare before she spat out a threat, “I’d learn your place Cana. You don’t want everyone to know their secret now do you?”

Then Cana felt true fear when Erza snuck up behind them and commanded, “Cana, Mira—follow me.”

Cana immediately obeyed, nobody fucked with Erza, but then when Mira tried to argue, “Erza mind your own…”

The Transformation Mage lost her will to speak when she saw the look in Erza’s eyes and together they followed the strongest female in Fairy Tail outside in the cold.

Once they got far enough away, Cana began to try and strategize. This could go either way. Erza loved Lucy and would do anything for her. She was also protective as hell and didn’t know how Erza would handle the news of Lucy dating an older man.

Finally Erza commanded, “Tell me why Lucy ran out of here and why Gildarts chased after her.”

Cana looked at Mira and asked, “I was trying to find out the same thing.”

Both women turned towards Mira and the woman shrugged and replied, “It was a misunderstanding.”

“BULL FUCKING SHIT!” Cana yelled. She was tired of how Mira always manipulated everyone just because she was pretty, “What the fuck did you do, Mira?”

“Ask your, Dad,” Mira spouted off.

“Mira,” Erza stated simply in the tone that always made Cana shudder.

Cana watched as Mira swallowed harshly before she tried to say, “Gildarts and I were in an intimate position and Lucy saw—that’s all.”

“That’s a fucking lie,” Cana spat out, “My dad is not interested in you.”

“Well me naked on his desk might make other people disagree,” Mira stated in her sweet voice.

Cana was about to punch a bitch when Erza stepped in between and asked her seriously, and in a non-threatening tone, “Cana why is it a lie?”

“Because my dad likes someone else,” Cana admitted in a hushed voice.

Erza’s brow rose knowingly, but Mira’s eyes were fueled with anger and the white haired mage said, “Lucy?! That’s a joke right?”

Cana tried to lunge at Mira again, but Erza stopped her before the red haired mage then turned to Mira and asked, “Why is that a joke?”

“Because Lucy is a fucking child. You seriously can’t agree with them as a couple can you, Erza?” Mira scoffed.

Cana felt uneasy until she heard Erza simply state, “Mira did you not learn your lesson with Levy?”

Cana’s eyes widened in shock as the red head continued, “I am in no place to judge what anyone does—let alone Lucy. She’s smart and if she’s happy, then I’m happy. Don’t start something right now. Can’t you see everyone’s pain?”

Mira didn’t know what to say, and frankly neither did Cana, before Erza became Erza again and finished the conversation with, “Now, please get me a piece of cake.”

Mira just nodded her head and began to walk past them before Erza sent out a not so thinly veiled threat, “And Mira, if you stick your nose in Lucy’s business again—you’ll deal with me.”

Cana and Mira both shuddered before Mira went inside. Cana couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh before Erza looked at her and asked bluntly, “Lucy and GIldarts, huh?”

Cana couldn’t hide her smile before she nodded and Erza asked a follow-up questions, “And you are good with it?”

“Yes,” Cana admitted, “Lucy deserves someone who will treat her the way she needs to be treated.”

Erza nodded her head in agreement before she added, “If you both are happy with it, than so am I. Let Lucy know her secret is safe with me if you see her first.”

“Thanks, Erza,” Cana smiled as the woman nodded before she went inside.

Cana was about to follow her friend’s lead when suddenly Laxus bolted outside and his eyes went to her before he crossed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! <3 xD**

**Double cliffhanger bitches!!! BUWAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Feelings Happen

Cana felt violated, anger, rage, regret, shame, and hurt as Laxus pulled her close to his masculine chest. A few months ago, all she would have wanted was this. Him fighting for them—for her. But now...now she had someone who had been rejected just like she had been. Someone who wanted a family. Someone who would cherish her and respect her.

Her eyes flashed open in pure rage just as her knee bolted up straight into Laxus’s balls.

She jumped back and readied her cards as she heard him howl in pain, “Cana, what the fuck?!?”

He cupped his manhood and tried to catch his breath before she spat back, “Don’t give me ‘what the fuck’! You’re the one who deserves the what the fuck, Laxus?!?”

Just then Gajeel came outside with his son and Lily. Cana could see Gajeel processing the scene before him when Lily spoke up, “I’ll take Gallium home for his nap.”

“Thanks, Lily,” Gajeel grunted as his eyes narrowed and Laxus.

After the Exceed and Baby were out of harm’s way, Laxus looked at Gajeel and sneered, “She doesn’t belong to you.”

Gajeel’s brows rose and it was Cana that snapped, “I’m sure as hell not yours Laxus Dreyar! What the fuck gives you the right to think you can waltz up and kiss me?! Did I not make it clear the other night that I wanted nothing more to do with you?!”

Gajeel now looked pissed at the news too as he went to stand by Cana, then Laxus replied, “You never gave me a chance to make it up! I wasn’t ready for more a few months ago and now I am!”

“No,” Cana whispered, “You’re only ready now because you can no longer have me.”

Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other before the Lightning Dragon Slayer snapped, “And he can?!? His divorce isn’t even finalized! If Levy wants him back, do you really think he’d stick around for you?? You aren’t the mother of his child. You’re just an easy lay and a goddamn drunk.”

Cana felt like her heart had just completely shattered. Laxus had just echoed the very fears she had been struggling with most of her adult life. She’d never find anyone that loved her the way her father now loved Lucy. She felt like she didn’t deserve that kind of happiness.

“Laxus,” Gajeel stated in a deep, but calm, voice, “I realize you are probably not used to a woman rejecting your advances, but Cana has made her stance with you pretty clear.”

Laxus was about to say something else just as Gajeel wrapped his muscular arm around Cana’s waist and leaned in and kissed her head gently. The Lightning Dragon Slayer froze when he saw silent tears pouring out of Cana’s eyes before Gajeel’s ruby eyed gaze locked onto him and added, “Not that it’s any of your business, Thunder Cunt, but my chapter with Levy is done. You are right, she is the mother of my child and we will always be bound through that. But this woman, the one you just verbally and physically violated, is the keeper of this iron heart for as long as she puts up with my grouchy ass.”

Cana looked up at Gajeel who was now gazing at her intently and lovingly before he asked, “How about we go get some lunch somewhere? Especially since your Dad and Bunny Girl bailed.”

She gave him a faint smile and just nodded her head, because she didn’t trust her voice at the time, and allowed Gajeel to lead her away from the man who had once broken her heart.

Laxus stood there stunned and as they walked past him then Gajeel whispered in a low voice that only a Slayer would hear, “If you ever insult or touch her again, I will pierce that precious thing you call a cock onto the guild door.”

The Lightning Dragon Slayer said nothing more and Gajeel hoped that would officially be the end of the Laxus drama.

As they made their way to get some lunch, Cana whispered out, “Thank you for standing up for me—you really didn’t have to.”

He glanced down at her and could see that the tears were still falling. He took a steadying breath because Cana was one of those women that when she did cry, it was because she was beyond pissed or it was really that bad. He just sighed at her attempt to protect her heart and asked, “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let some cocksucker insult my girlfriend?”

She smirked at his statement before he stopped walking, pulled her close and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. “Cana, I meant every word I said. I don’t get close to many people, and neither do you. We only have one life and tomorrow is never promised. I’m in this with you for real. You, Gallium, and Lily are my family now,” he lowly grunted in a soft way.

New tears were starting to fall from her face as she leaned up and captivated his lips with hers. He felt like the home she had been searching for her entire life.

However, because together they are Hell on Wheels, their kisses started to become overly passionate and a passerby shouted at them, “Get a goddamn room!”

Gajeel pulled away and growled at the man who had shouted at them which made Cana laugh before she purred seductively and firmly cupped his manhood, “He doesn’t have a bad idea. How about we skip lunch and you fuck my brains out instead?”

He smirked at her candor before he hoisted her up over his shoulder and groaned, “This is why I love you so goddamn much.”

* * *

 

“Natsu,” Lucy whispered as she saw her very confused friend/ex.

She could see that Gildarts’s playful and dominate side had now been shelved as he wrapped his cloak partially around her to keep her warm from the cold. She waited as Gildarts spoke calmly, “Natsu, how about we sit down and talk somewhere else? Lucy doesn’t have a coat.”

Natsu’s onyx eyes never left his father figure when he replied, “She wouldn’t be cold if she was still my girlfriend.”

Gildarts’s eyes softened and Lucy felt uncomfortable and guilty as hell before Gildarts added, “I understand, but please.”

Natsu took a deep breath before he answered, “There’s not a lot to say. I asked you a question, so what’s your answer? She was my girlfriend a few days ago then I try to come see you and then see you fucking her on your counter—now here you are again.”

Gildarts’s eyes widened in shock and Lucy felt like she wanted to throw up. She didn’t want Natsu to find out this way.

“Natsu, sometimes people just click,” Gildarts stated calmly, “You know Lucy and I would never intentionally try and hurt you.”

“You know how I felt about her though,” Natsu’s voice started to waver, “I told you after Tartaros. How could you take her from me?”

Lucy’s eyes widened because she had no idea and all she saw was pain and understanding in Gildarts’s eyes for the young male mage before him. Then she finally took a deep breath and spoke up, “Natsu, you and I ended things before I had feelings for Gildarts. Please don’t blame him when he did nothing wrong.”

Natsu remained still with his eyes focused on Gildarts before he shook his head and admitted, “I just don’t understand. I don’t understand what I did wrong.”

She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and stomped on before she admitted, “Nothing really. You aren’t a bad person, I just...I wasn’t happy.”

Natsu just shook his head again harder before he stated in such a way that felt like Lucy had been stabbed in the chest, “But you still want to be friends?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

He scoffed at her honesty before he looked at Gildarts and asked, “And you’re the new Guild Master?”

“For now,” Gildarts replied when an even voice.

“Then consider this my notice for a year’s leave at least,” he stated, “I don’t want to look at either of you.”

Lucy couldn’t blame him, but god did it hurt. She could feel tears running down her face and all she could do was give him a slight nod and then before Gildarts could ask Natsu where he was going, the Fire Dragon Slayer was gone.

She could no longer fight back the sobs that seemed to explode from her chest and as she felt Gildarts pull her into a comforting embrace, all she could think about was how she destroyed her first friendship in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 

It took several hours for Lucy to calm down, and Gildarts’s help getting her cleaned up at his place because she didn’t want to go home. There were too many memories of Natsu there and her mind couldn’t stop looping from the pain she felt.

After they got ready, they returned to the Guild to only find everyone inside a disheveled mess. The moment Lucy walked in, she felt an eerie coldness in the atmosphere as eyes turned towards her and Gildarts.

Cana looked sympathetic, Laxus was pissed, Mira in full demon mode, Lissana’s eyes were bloodshot from crying, the men were a mixture of confused and in awe, and then Gray stood up and asked, “Lucy, you dumped Natsu for Gildarts?!”

She felt pure rage in her veins and then Lisanna shouted at them, “Happy and Natsu left an hour ago for a whole year!! How could you do that to him?”

Mira snorted in disgust before she bitched, “Lucy clearly has Daddy issues. We all knew that after fighting Phantom because her rich Daddy wanted to marry her off.”

Lucy vaguely saw Gajeel holding Cana back, but it was Gildarts that barked out a command that nearly made everyone shit themselves, “ENOUGH! ALL OF IT ENDS HERE!”

The one person who wasn’t afraid of their new Guild Master slowly rose from her table and walked towards them. You couldn’t even hear a breath as Erza approached Gildarts and gave both him and Lucy a reassuring smile before she handed Gildarts a card and stated, “I think this man can help us.”

Gildarts looked at the card and saw the name: Makoto Sasaki; Licensed Therapist.

Lucy’s eyes blinked a few times before Erza turned to her and simply stated, “I’ve known Natsu a long time—eventually he will forgive you. He just doesn’t know how to process grief yet.”

Lucy couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore as Erza opened her arms and allowed her to fall into them.

Everyone remained silent as they watched the events unfold before Erza handed Lucy back to Gildarts’s comfort zone and nodded towards the card and added, “He’s helped me a lot and I think everyone in here could use his help too.”

Gildarts smiled at the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, actually he was pretty convinced that Erza was even stronger than him, before he asked, “Friend of yours?”

“If you call a weekly appointment with a therapist a friend, then yes,” Erza replied without hesitation.

“Thank you,” Gildarts stated in sincere appreciation before he asked, “You sure you don’t want to be Guild Master? You’d make a fine one.”

She gave him a polite smile before she admitted, “I need to get a hold of my own demons first. But don’t think for one second I won’t put you in your place if you do something idiotic.”

Gildarts chuckled at her honesty before he clasped her should and stated, “I’d expect nothing less, Titania.”

She gave him a firm nod before he turned towards the crowd and sighed. He could feel Lucy trembling next to him slightly before he gently put his arm around her and confronted the guild, “I’m disappointed in this guild.”

Everyone grew silent before he continued, “We’ve been through so much together. There has been no evil we couldn’t conquer together. Now look at us? Adults who act like prepubescent teens; unable to deal with the trauma we’ve faced and seen and compassionless with our nakama. It ends today and if that offends you then get the fuck out. As your new guild master everyone will have a weekly appointment with this man. I will call and arrange it with him tomorrow. The guild will cover the expenses but everyone must go—even our children.”

Everyone remained silent before Laxus asked, “Why?”

Gildarts was never the best public speaker and was at a loss for words before Erza spoke up, “Because if we don’t grow as individuals too, then we aren’t really Fairy Tail, and I don’t know about everyone else but I’d still like to be the best in Fiore—even if the only monsters we face now are the ones in our heads.”

Gildarts watched as everyone looked ashamed and then began to nod their heads in agreement. He cleared his throat and stated simply, “It’s not going to be easy, but we’ve got to try.”

Everyone seemed to be ok with the idea and Gildarts noticed that Laki, Bisca, and Alzack seemed to look the most relieved. However, Laxus just walked out much to Freed’s dismay and was soon followed by Mira.

He felt a pang of sadness in his chest and he hoped someday they would come around. But he knew in his heart that this is what the Guild really needed and if he could help save one guild member’s life by giving them the opportunity to talk to someone and not feel shame—then that is what the was going to do.

* * *

 

Lucy felt numb the rest of the night. She said goodbye to Cana and Gajeel who were on their way to dinner with Gallium. She wanted to talk with Erza but her friend had already snuck out. She had no idea that Erza had been seeing a therapist. She felt so self-absorbed with her own life that she hadn’t even noticed the pain one of her closest friends had been dealing with. It made her feel worse.

After the guild had calmed down, Lucy and Gildarts snuck out to head back to his place. She felt so hollow as they walked through the quiet woods in the snow. She wished she could go back to that flirty night at the bar. The proverbial bubble had been officially popped.

She was completely zoned out as she sat at his bar and watched him pour her a glass of wine and him a scotch. They clinked their glasses together before he asked, “You ok, Princess?”

She took a gulp of her wine before she shook her head no and admitted, “Today was one of the worst days ever.”

He took a large breath before he nodded his head and admitted, “It sucked.”

She gave him a faint smile before she asked, “Can we go back to flirting in bars together and leave this all behind?”

He choked on his drink from her joke before he replied, “But I wasn’t fucking you yet in those bars.”

“True,” she agreed, “Well we could always add that in—especially since we are so damn good at it.”

“True,” he smiled before he walked around the bar, pulled her into a comforting hug and asked, “How about after we get everyone calmed down, you and I go away together. Just the two of us? I still need to show you those natural Jacuzzi tubs.”

She hummed in delight before she replied, “I’d love that.”

“Me too,” he sighed because he couldn’t wait.

The two then decided to snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. They didn’t want to rehash the drama and the awful things that had been said that day to them because they both knew it wouldn’t do any good and it didn’t matter. Lucy was learning something Gildarts had known for a while—sometimes people would exit your life and that was ok. Sometimes you hurt people and sometimes people hurt you. Nothing ever stays the same, but at least they had each other and neither of them were going anywhere.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!**


	11. Endings Happen

**One Year Later…**

“Oh Gild…” Lucy moaned in ecstasy as she rode Gidarts’s very erect member in his office chair.

“Of fuck, Princess…” he groaned as she rolled her hips and leaned back so he could suck on her perky nipples, “You are so wet and eager for me…I wasn’t gone to the Guild Master’s council that long. Did my little cum slut miss me that much?”

She mewled in delight at his playful and dirty nickname for her before she leaned up and whispered in his ear, “Yes, Daddy—and if you don’t make me cum soon then you are going to see Angry Lucy.”

His eyes flashed in amusement at her command before he flipped her over, making her squeal in the process, and bent her over his desk and asked, “Who gives the orders around here, Little Miss?”

She couldn’t hide her grin because she knew she was in for it as she wiggled her ass in delight before he firmly swatted it. She let out a pleasured yelp before he leaned over her back in a dominating way and huskily added, “Don’t worry, Princess, I missed you just as much,” before he slid his cock inside her and reached one of his hands around her and began to tickle her clit.

He was slow fucking her just to tease her more and when she tried to squirm to get him to speed up, he swatted her beautiful round ass again. Her grin widened when she heard him chuckle in amusement before he teased, “Such an eager little girl.”

“Giiiiild,” she whined because she wanted to cum on him so bad. Waking up without him yesterday morning was absolute torture.

“What’s my name, Princess?” he groaned.

She whimpered as he slowed down his pace even further before she pleaded, “Oh god, please, please fuck me Master!”

He grunted at her need before he obliged, “Anything for my beautiful wife,” and instantly snapped into her.

They had been together for a whole year now and had actually eloped last summer. Cana, Gajeel, Erza, Lily, Gallium, and her Spirits were in attendance because they wanted it to be small and just family. However, once the rest of the Guild found out, they had the most epic party she had ever seen. She couldn’t ever remember being this happy in her entire life. They weren’t the perfect couple and had had their share of fights, but the important thing she learned from him was that you could have a disagreement with your significant other and still be respectful. What Gildarts did the most was just push her to be the best version of herself. He always liked to remind her that she didn’t need his old ass, in a loving way of course, and that she was capable of anything. He just wanted to be a part of her life to see her get to do everything she was truly meant to do—plus spoil her.

“Oh Honey, right there!” she begged as she realized they had skidded his desk all the way across his office.

He groaned in satisfaction as her tight lips began to flutter around him and she couldn’t hold back how loud she was being when she screamed, “Oh God! Gildarts!”

After he watched his beautiful wife come undone by his ministrations, he began to spill his seed deep inside of her—then he watched as she came again because she knew she had made him cum too. It was one of her adorable and sexy quirks.

He couldn’t hide his satisfied grin as they tried to catch their breath before he pulled out of her and grabbed some of the moist towlettes he kept in his desk because when his wife saw him sitting behind a desk, she always got pretty wild fantasies in her head—at which he was eager to indulge in.

He chuckled as she still looked in a daze as he cleaned her up before he asked, “So how was your day without me?”

She smiled at him and replied, “It was pretty good. Erza and I went to this new cupcakery that opened up. It was sooooo good.”

“I’m glad,” he admitted before he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

He felt her hum in delight before he pulled away and she asked, “How was the Guild Master meeting.”

“Boring as fuck,” he snorted, “God I hope Erza takes over soon. Everything is in working order now. She doesn’t have a gigantic mess to clean up like I did.”

Lucy couldn’t hide her amusement, because Gildarts was really a great Guild Master even if he didn’t think so. The past year had had its challenges with all the trauma everyone was going through, but their therapist said everyone was making excellent improvements. Bisca and Alzack decided to adopt a child, Laki had started seeing someone who made her feel safe, Laxus sought help and was doing so well that Cana forgave him for everything he did. She didn’t forget, but she forgave. And Mira…Mira seemed to be struggling the most and would still give Lucy trouble from time to time which greatly upset Lucy. Mira had been someone she had looked up to since before she joined Fairy Tail. Knowing that there was someone who seemed to despise her now, and someone she had once considered a close friend, truly broke her heart. However, she had her husband and her new family—which meant everything to her.

She gently placed a kiss on her husband’s cheek as they started to get dressed before she replied, “Maybe she’ll change her mind if you ask her again?”

“God I hope so,” he sighed, “I’m ready to take you up to the mountains, keep you naked, and fuck you so much that you chafe my cock.”

She giggled in delight as they took each other’s hands, after he moved the desk away from the door, and went downstairs to see their friends and family. The moment they hit the balcony, cheers began to go up and Lucy’s face turned a deep crimson color as wolf whistles began to go off. She forgot how they had forgot to ask Freed to put up silencing runes from their last office romp.

However, Gildarts couldn’t help but chuckle especially when they heard Cana’s voice above the rest, “YEAH DAD! FUCK MY STEP MOM REAL GOOD!”

Lucy’s own merriment, and embarrassment, was hard to hide. While the guild had healed a lot this past year—they will still the same ol’ goof balls.

Just as they descended the stairs, the guild doors opened and Lucy’s heart skipped a beat slightly—Natsu was supposed to be back any day. He had sent Erza a letter about a week ago to expect him any time this week and that he had big news to share with them. However, it soon went back to normal when she saw Levy and Araña Webb holding hands as Gallium ran as fast as his little toddler legs would carry him.

“Mama! Dadda! Uncle Lily!” the little boy shouted as he ran towards Cana, Gajeel, and Lily.

“There’s my little man!” Gajeel beamed back as Gallium threw himself into his father’s embrace.

Cana smiled at her step-son and gave him a hug too as his other two moms, biological and step-mom, came over with smiles on their faces.

Lucy sighed in contentment as she watched the modern family exchange pleasantries and then when Levy handed Gajeel Gallium’s iron supplements and stated with a laugh, “He’s becoming more like you every day.”

“You mean tough as nails?!” Gajeel yelled in amusement as he blew bubbles on his son’s stomach.

Lucy didn’t hear the rest of the conversation but she was thankful that her old friend, Levy, had also sought therapy in Mermaid Heel. The Solid Script Mage had nearly committed suicide one night shortly after joining them from her postpartum depression. Now she was on a watch with Gallium and was not allowed to be alone with him unsupervised for a few years, but thanks to Araña—Levy was saved and sought the help she needed. It was something that Lucy would always remember for the rest of her life. People had deep scars and wounds and nobodies experience was ever the same as another’s. Everyone had to walk their own path.

* * *

 

Several hours later, after the Guild had calmed down and Levy had left, Lucy and Gildarts walked up to Erza and Gildarts couldn’t resist when he bluntly asked, “Are you ready to be Guild Master yet?”

Everyone else was minding their own business before the red head replied, “You’ve been eager to give me the title since you took it.”

Lucy gave Gildarts a reassuring smile as she took a seat opposite Erza and next to her husband before he practically begged, “Erza, I’m not good at this Master stuff.”

Erza’s brow rose and a slight quirk to her smile before she responded with, “I think the whole guild earlier heard just how good of a Master you can be.”

Lucy’s face turned as red as her friend’s hair and Gildarts just let out a booming laugh as he put his arm around his wife for support. He took a deep breath before he replied, “Sex is another matter Erza.”

The powerful mage nodded her head before he added, “Makarov will be returning soon and I’d like him to see that his children aren’t hurting as much anymore—a lot of that is thanks to you for giving us Makoto’s information. We still have room for improvement, but we couldn’t have done it without you.”

Lucy watched as Erza contemplated it and looked around before she debated, “But you forced everyone to. They wouldn’t have taken me seriously—you had age and experience on your side.”

Gildarts’s eyes softened before he sighed and admitted, “And you have been a slave, tortured, beaten, and I think you know what else even if you still aren’t ready to talk about it. But you have a strength that not many, if any, in this room could match. Everyone respects you and you could keep them all in check just as much as I could.”

Then before Erza could reply, the Guild doors flung open and in walked Natsu with a goofy grin on his face next to Happy, a very skinny, long dark haired woman with emerald green eyes and a baby with pink hair. The Fire Dragon Slayer lit his fists on fire and yelled, “WE’RE BACK!”

Lucy’s eyes widened as everyone ran to greet Natsu, first Lisanna and Gray then everyone else tried to butt in, before Gray finally asked, “Natsu, who is this?”

Gray had pointed to the woman holding the baby before he put his arms around the slender woman and beamed, “This is my wife, Ame, and our baby Aki.”

Crickets could be heard in the guild before roars of congratulations exploded from everyone. However, GIldarts, Erza, and Lucy all sat stunned at the table. Natsu was married? He had a baby?

Then Mira was the one who asked, “So Ame, are you a magic user too?”

Then before she could answer, Natsu replied, “SHE HAS THE COOLEST MAGIC!” Then he turned to his wife and took their child before he asked, “Show them, Babe? Oh please, please please!?”

Everyone grew quiet as Ame’s face remained completely emotionless before she held out her finger towards Gray and asked, “Is this the Ice Princess you told me about?”

“Yep! That’s him!” Natsu laughed as Gray swore.

Then a small ghost popped out of the finger she had been pointing at Gray and went straight through him. Everyone watched in horror and silence before Gray’s eyes changed and then he fell to his hands and knees and whimpered out, “I’m so pathetic. I’ll never be as strong as Natsu.”

Nobody knew what to say before Natsu burst out laughing and asked everyone, “Isn’t that cool or what?!”

Everyone just kind of nodded in agreement, because it didn’t really make sense, but Natsu seemed happy as he began to introduce her to everyone. Then Lucy felt like her heart had stopped when Natsu’s onyx eyes met hers. He had been gone a year, apparently got married, and had what looked like a one month old. This was crazy.

She watched as he gave Ame a gentle nudge before they began to walk towards the table. She could feel Gildarts rubbing soothing circles on her arm before Erza stood up and hugged the man and greeted them, “Natsu, it’s good to see you. Ame and Baby Aki, it’s very nice to meet you both.”

Ame faintly smiled at Erza and replied, “Natsu spoke very highly of you Erza Scarlet. It’s great to meet someone he has looked up to.”

Natsu looked a little embarrassed before he asked Erza, “Would you like to hold Aki?”

Lucy watched as Erza got a pained look on her face for a second before she nodded her head and accepted the baby. Then Natsu turned to her and Gildarts and simply stated, “Master Gildarts, Lucy.”

Ame watched the exchange closely, but it was Gildarts who held out his hand and replied, “Natsu.”

Natsu looked at the hand before he shook it and looked at Lucy. Lucy gave him a faint smile before she cleared her throat and asked, “How have you been?”

He wasn’t the same Natsu with her and she could sense it when he simply and calmly stated, “Great as you can see.” Then he put his arm around his wife.

There was a brief moment of silence before he finally stated, “I don’t hold what you did against you anymore. After all, if you wouldn’t have hooked up then I never would have met my wife Ame and we wouldn’t have had Aki.”

Gildarts nodded in understanding before Natsu added, “But things have changed and I’m not the same Natsu you knew.”

Lucy couldn’t seem to say anything so Gildarts replied warmly, “We understand and are very happy for you. Would Ame like to join Fairy Tail?”

Natsu beamed at his wife and nodded his head before Gildarts smiled and asked, “Maybe our new Guild Master will do the honors?”

Natsu looked confused and Erza shot Gildarts a threatening glance before she sighed and asked, “How about we do a one year trial for me too?”

“You are going to be the next Guild Master?!” Natsu yelled, making heads turn, “That’s awesome!!!”

Erza just sighed before she smiled and handed Aki to Natsu, “I guess—Gildarts needs a vacation.”

Lucy hadn’t seen Gildarts this relieved in a while as he quickly stood up and proclaimed, “Everyone, please congratulate your new Guild Master—Erza Scarlet!”

Cheers erupted again and then Erza gave her a wink and mouthed, “Go have fun.”

Lucy and Gildarts didn’t need to be told twice because he was already hauling their asses out of there. She gave Cana a wave goodbye who sent her a wink too and finally…finally…it was time for some role-play.

* * *

 

Lucy smirked as she sat at the Uncorked Bar in a skimpy tight black dress. It was very similar to what she wore the first time she had met up with Gildarts and Cana, but Gildarts had picked this one out himself. It was a velvet material and so short that there was barely an inch between her crotch and the end of the dress. It had long tight sleeves and a high collar. However, what made the dress so scandalous was the see-through mesh that started from the color and dipped down below her breasts. Making her cleavage very visible to all. She actually had to use some double sided tape to make sure her nipples didn’t pop out.

As she sat there and drank her Cosmo, she couldn’t help but think of the Guild. She was glad Natsu was back, but like Mira, some things were just never going to go back to the way they once were. Not everyone was meant to stay in your life forever—and not everyone got a happy ending. It was one of the hardest things she had to learn in her therapy over the past year. Her biggest struggles had always been not taking care of herself and not worrying about others. While those same circular thoughts were starting to surface now after seeing Natsu, she simply thanked her mind and moved on. Right no she was going to enjoy being with her husband and the life that they were creating together. They were going to spend a whole year together separate from the Guild, just the two of them, but still meet up with Cana and her family once a month. She couldn’t wait to start this new chapter in her life.

Finally she smirked when she heard the husky voice of a man ask, “Is this seat taken?”

She turned to see her husband and her mouth went completely dry from his appearance. His long wavy hair looked storybook knight in shining armor perfect, his dark slacks showed off his beautifully sculpted thighs and ass, but what really made her start to cream her panties, oh yeah if she had been wearing any—Gildarts didn’t allow her that though, was his white button up dress shirt that had three buttons already undone.

Words seemed to escape her as she shook her head no. She could feel every woman in the bar’s eyes on her man and it was starting to piss her off and make her territorial. Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Do you know how many men are looking at you right now?”

She had to squeeze her thighs together at the sound of his pained groan before she whispered back, “I could say the same thing to you about the women in here. I might have to summon Virgo out to get my whip and fight them off.”

Her husband began to chuckle before he admitted, “I actually didn’t notice because I was thinking something similar about fighting the men off.”

She took a deep breath which accentuated her breasts greatly and his eyes hungrily locked onto her bountiful chest before he admitted, “Gods this is going to be harder than I thought.”

She smirked at him, because they were attempting to recreate a scene of two strangers that meet up and then would go bang—but it was very hard (no pun intended) because they both knew how great their sex actually was. However, Lucy still wanted to try and play when she cleared her throat and attempted to ask, “So what brings a man like you here?”

He smiled at her attempt before he replied, “Just a lonely man on the road,” then he ordered a beer before he asked her, “I think the more important question right now is—what is a beautiful young woman like you doing here alone?”

The bartender sat Gildarts’s beer down and left before Lucy crossed her legs seductively and responded, “I just recently got out of a relationship and was looking for a change in scenery.”

It was funny how hard they were both trying, because they had been looking forward to this getaway for so long that all they really wanted was to fuck each other, but the build-up was going to make everything worth it. Then Gildarts cleared his throat before he asked, “Dumper or dumpee?”

She smiled fondly because it is what he had asked their first visit here with Cana as he signaled for another Cosmo, like she had been drinking that night, she bit her lip, “Dumper, I was finding myself unsatisfied.”

As the bartender brought over another drink for her, she began to run her hand up the inner part of his thigh as she bit her lip and whispered, “You see—I really like being submissive. I wanted him to tie me up, handcuff me, edge me, and fuck me outside for people to watch…”

The bartender had slightly overheard and nearly spilt the drink and Lucy’s face turned a deep red from embarrassment as GIldarts just waved the man away, before he turned to look at her and tried to pull her back in, “And this guy was against that?”

She gave him a slight shrug before he let out a low whistle and scooted her chair closer to him. She could smell his Noir cologne and it was making her wetter and she was afraid she would leave a very visible mark on the leather barstool she was sitting on before too long. Then he huskily groaned in her ear as his hand went up her thigh and just barely centimeters away from her wet womanhood, “The guy sounds like a fucking moron. If you were my woman, I’d never let you leave the house looking like this. I’d tie you to my bed, lick up all your juices with my tongue from your tight, wet little pussy—and make you beg for my cock to make you cum.”

Lucy was now having a hard time seeing straight because she was so turned on with Gildarts’s hand so fucking close to her. Gods she loved this man. He made her so happy and feel so beautiful. Her chocolate eyes locked onto him and she could see he was struggling to keep it together as much as her, but then their playtime stopped when they overheard a man whisper loudly, “That’s her! That’s the little bitch who slammed me down on the counter last year!”

“Is that the same old dude too who was with her?” the other person asked.

Lucy and Gildarts were not affected by their age difference. They knew it made other people uncomfortable, but they had no qualms about it. However, Lucy did recognize that that was the same man from last year. So this time she looked at Gildarts and laid the most intense kiss on him she could muster—to hell with role playing right now.

She no longer cared about the other men, when Gildarts grabbed her ass and practically threw her into his lap. Then his eyes widened before he pulled away and whispered, “Fuck Lucy, do you know how wet you are?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, “It’s kind of uncomfortable.”

He let out a low growl as he threw more than enough jewels on the counter to pay for their drinks before he replied, “This is unacceptable husband behavior on our first night away.”

She just let out a happy smile as he led her outside towards the magical vehicle he had purchased for their journey. Earlier she got ready in a room in an inn because he said he had to get something ready that she wasn’t allowed to see yet. Then after he opened the vehicle door for her and he ran around and got in on the other side, he commanded, “Start taking off your dress.”

A deep blush covered her face because there were still so many people around, but Gildarts was wasting no time as he backed up and began to speed away towards the nearby mountains. However, she bit her lip and began to obey her Master.

She smiled as he quickly undid his trousers and watched as his thickly veined cock sprung free. She licked her lips in anticipation as a bead of precum glistened on the top from the moonlight. She was just about to lean over and start sucking on him when he shook his head no and moved his arm and ordered, “Ride me, Princess.”

“You’re driving,” she objected just as they turned onto a private road that lead up the mountain.

He smirked before he replied, “On my private road that I own, where there will be no other vehicles.” Then he turned to look at her and teased, “I don’t think you want to do edging tonight…”

It was true, she didn’t want to be orgasm controlled tonight. She wanted him…bad. She stopped fighting it and then faced him before she straddled him and tried to fit his entire length in her on the first try.

“Ahhhhhh,” she moaned and winced a little because it was always difficult for her to be on top first and trying to meet his girth size.

“That’s it, Baby Girl,” he soothed her gently but she heard him clench the steering wheel tighter.

“Oh Gild,” she mewled as she tried to ease up and re-sheath again.

She had gotten further down on him and began to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear in an attempt to make him pull over and just fuck her already. However, her strategy wasn’t working and in fact it was only turning her on more that he was in so much damn control.

She moaned when she finally felt one of his strong hands on her bare ass before he groaned, “We are almost there, Princess. You can’t cum yet.”

She whimpered in frustration because he knew that always turned her on more, especially when she saw the gigantic smirk on his face and she lost herself. Her orgasm burst forth almost painfully, especially when he bit down on her breast and began to cum in her too. She was vaguely aware of the fact that he had slowed down significantly as she rode him into oblivion.

After she came down from her sex high, she noticed the surroundings and him slowing down to a stop. She remained on his lap and leaned against his chest from fatigue. But then he huskily groaned in her ear, “Welcome to our second home, Lucy.”

Her head spun around and her eyes widened at the little secluded cabin about halfway up the mountain. There were trees blocking it so it was literally hidden away from the world. She saw a fire pit with two chairs, stringed lights on the patio, and something he had been promising her for a while—a natural Jacuzzi tub.

“Oh wow,” she whispered as they begrudgingly pulled away from each other.

However, when she reached for her dress, he snatched it away and stated, “Sorry, one of the rules is you are always naked—especially at night.”

She gave him a beautiful smile before he added, “We don’t have to worry about anyone bothering us. There are special runes up to keep people out. It’s just us, Princess.”

She knew he needed it more than her and that made her genuinely happy. He had been an amazing Guild Master this past year and gave up his nomadic ways to help everyone. He was the most incredible man she had ever met and she felt so incredibly lucky to have him in her life.

As he took her hand and began to show her around and their new home, she couldn’t help but realize just how far they had all come this past year. So much had changed and so many people’s stories were still not fully resolved. But as she stood by the love of her life, she knew without a doubt how much she loved this man and how much he loved her…and she supposed—that sometimes that is just how Life Happens.

* * *

 

**The End**

* * *

 

**Notes about the story/chapter:**

Ame, Natsu’s wife, is based off of two characters I smooshed together. April from Parks and Recreation and Perona from One Piece. I just thought it’d be really funny for bubbly Natsu to get with a dark, creepy sorta girl. LOL, because he doesn’t seem like he’d care.

Not everyone’s story lines wrapped up perfectly, because in Real Life—that’s how things work. So sorry/not sorry if everyone was expecting a pretty bow on everything.

I hope everyone enjoyed it though, because Gildarts and Lucy were really fun to write and there are just not enough fics out there with this pairing. This also might be officially the last new story of Fairy Tail I write. As you all know, I will be leaving the fandom soon after I get my other stories finished. I still had one idea bouncing around out there, but we must all move on in life. I’ll probably only write my last one if LucyxAnyoneShipper and ImurMisconception convince me otherwise, lol.

Thank you for your continued love and support and thanks again for reading!


End file.
